Big Time Rush, Behind the Scenes
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: You know what happens to promote their famous-ness, but what about OFF the TV show? Me and my friend are writing this, so I know it'll be like a different person writing a lot! NO SLASH!
1. Grapefruit pudding and mango smoothies

POV: Kendall Knight

Every group of friends, however different they may be, always has the same type of people. They have a snob, a brainiac, a crack-head, and a  
ring-leader. If you spent an hour with my friends and me, you would have to have brain damage not to see who's who.

James Diamond. A.K.A. snob. I admit, he's my favorite, but he's a little too obsessed with his reflection.

Our brainiac-boy is Logan Morgan. He's mostly the logic. Emphasis on "mostly".

And then, Carlos Garcia. Mr. crack-head himself. He's always wearing this black helmet that's supposed to give him "ultimate protection". Okay, he's one of my best friends, but the guy's an idiot.

Then there's me. Boring old Kendall Knight. The ring-leader. The orderer. And hated by Mr. Wally Dooley.

A daily activity for us at the Palmwoods is just chilling out on the beach chairs by the pool. That's what we were doing now.

Carlos sat up. "Can any of you make your eye move by itself?"

Logan shot up. "Can I _make_ my eye move _by itself_? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

"And you wearing that helmet _does_?"

"What the heck can you even do to yourself at the pool?" James asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I could fall!"

"How? There's nothing to trip on!"

They just kept bickering like that. I try not to join them.

Lowering my hat over my eyes, I pretended to fall asleep.

"KENDALL!" they all yelled at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"Pudding," Carlos said. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Grapefruit."

"What?" Logan asked. "There is no such thing as grapefruit pudding!"

"There is in my world!" I got up and got two mango smoothies. One for me, one for Jo.

I went to her room and stood there for a minute. Both of my hands were full. Knocking was going to be very difficult.

So, I put one of the smoothies on my head and knocked. SUCCESS!

Just as I was taking the smoothie off my head, a maid came by, knocking me into the door. In the act, spilling the smoothie all over my head and shoulders.

And, of course, that's when Jo decides to open the door. "Kendall?"

"I got you a smoothie." I handed the un-spilled one to her. A chunk of mango fell off my chin.

"Come inside. We need to get you cleaned up."

"That would be best."

She put my shirt in her washer while I nearly drowned myself in her sink with water and smoothie. It's not a very good experience.

"Jo! Towel!" I yelled a while later.

She threw the towel at my face. I just let it hang off my head for a second.

"You're helpless," she laughed. She started drying my hair for me.

I just stood there, getting drunk on Jo. Enjoying the feel of her fingers running through my hair. Drowning in happiness.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Umm…"

"I asked about when we were going on that dinner-and-a-movie date you promised me."

"Oh. Umm…" I thought for a minute. "I'm pretty sure that dinner wasn't a part of it."

"Now it is."

Okay. "I'm good with that."

"How about tonight, then? Around seven?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"Can't wait."

I just sat on her couch for a while, waiting for my shirt to dry. Her apartment was all brown. The furniture, cabinets, beige walls and carpet. And no swirly slide. That was a definite downer.

Jo sat next to me. "How's your sister?"

"Katie? Oh, she's okay."

"You don't sound very reassuring."

"Yeah, well, she's growing up."

She laughed. "You're the one who needs to grow up. She can pull you around by the ear! Literally!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Other than that, she seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah," I said. "They say the same thing about serial killers."

She punched my shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

God, for as long as we've been dating, almost a month now, I haven't gotten the courage to tell her how I really feel about her. I needed to soon. Our relationship wasn't very exciting at the moment.

"I… umm… I have to go," Jo said, standing up. "Audition."

"Okay." I stared at the floor.

"You can just stay here until your shirt's dry."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you at seven."

"Okay."

"Say something besides 'okay'."

I looked up at her. Wow. "You look pretty."

Jo looked at me, her head turned sideways. "Really?"

"Yeah."

That got me a hug before she left.

I was alone in my girlfriend's apartment.

What to do….. What to do…..


	2. Redheads and Rocquer Girls

FYI: my friend wrote this chapter. i edited only the tiny stuff, like keeping it in past-tense, and minor wording. enjoy!

* * *

POV: Logan Mitchell

"Hmm… Kendall's been gone a while," James announces, flipping his bangs.

Carlos gives him his famous congrats-genius-you've-figured-it-out stare.

I just roll my eyes and stand up. "Well, I'm going to Rocque Records. Apparently I need to work on my dancing." I turn and walk away from them.

"You've been going there at least three times a week. What's really up?" James asks. "Are you _really_ going to meet a girl?" He laughs and smiles evilly.

I smirk. "Actually, the dance instructor is a girl." I folded my arms, waiting for his response.

"How old?" he sits up with interest.

"15."

He raises an eyebrow. "No way. Hair color, height?"

"She's a red-head and about 5' 6". Care to ask any more questions?"

He waved his hand, allowing me to leave.

Once I took a cab and walked through the dance studio doors, there she is, arms folded.

She's wearing her blue tank-top, her jean shorts and black Chuck Taylors. She looked amazingly pretty, even though I knew she was pissed off about my being late, again.

"Logan, you're late. If you want to dance better, you need to be on time." Her stern expression softened into a calm smile. "Alright. Let's work on-"

Suddenly, I can't hear her voice. I mean, I crush on girls all the time. If I ask her out, it could ruin things. Besides, with my luck, she'll figure out I'm a total nerd and go running.

"Logan! Focus!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head. "What?" Sorry, Dest, I didn't mean to."

Her arms were folded again and she tapped her foot. Uh oh, that usually means…

"Logan! You never pay attention! That's it, I'm going to tell Gustavo that you can't dance and nothing will be able to change the fact." She starts for the door.

What do I do? If she leaves, I can't ask her out. If she ends up teaching the other guys, James will surely go after her.

I run in front of the door. "Please, give me a chance." I gave her the puppy-dog face.

"I don't know. Me, teaching someone with two left feet…" She stared off into the distance.

"If you were as good of a dancer as you imply, maybe we should go out sometime."

She looks back at me, confused. "Dancing has nothing to do with me and you going out."

"So, is that a no?"

"I never said that."

"Is that a yes?"

"Possibly."

"Destinee Knight, tell me please."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Alright, fine. But you'd better tell Gustavo that I taught you some new dance moves."

"Deal."

Yes! I've got a date! I clear my throat. "Um… how about a walk along that beach 20 minutes from here?" I offered.

"Sounds fantastic."

"Tomorrow around on o'clock?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I've really gotta leave, Gustavo says the girls and I might be able to be a band! See ya." Her lips gently touch my cheek before I moved out of the way.

She smiled as she left. This must be the first time she's gone easy on me with my awful dancing.

I now have two things on my mind, my first date on Hollywood, and the fact that she kissed me.

Best dance rehearsal ever! I lay my head on the door and sighed.

She's pretty, smart and nice. Maybe she's from North Carolina.

Hmm… so many questions…

* * *

POV: Denstinee Knight

I glide into the recording studio. Everyone is there.

Stacie Greene, my cousin and best friend, gives me her I-know-what-you're-thinking-about look. "Dest, were you just in the dance studio with Logan?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm not supposed to be there."

"I know you've been crushing on him."

"Shut up!" I smirk.

"QUIET!"

"I… I think I've lost my hearing," I mumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Gustavo was the person capable of yelling so loud. I think the floor moved under my feet.

He stood in front of all of us. "Girls, we've come up with your name, look, and song." He handed us some papers.

I glanced at the name.

"You want us to be called the 'Rocquer Girls'?" Jess Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Silver doesn't rhyme with anything." I pointed at the song.

"WHO CARES?!" Gustavo's face began to run bright red. It was as if he was a balloon ready to explode.

"I care." I began testing his tolerance. It didn't take long for him to hate me.

"You!" He pointed to me. "You remind me of Kendall Knight."

"Oh, really. Maybe we should get the chance to meet the rest of Big Time Rush, then." I flash an evil smile.

Kelly steps into the conversation. "You _know_ Griffin doesn't want that. You need to wait until he approves of _this_ new band."

"Screw Griffin! I wanna meet them!"

"We don't talk like that," Gustavo began talking down to me.

"WHO CARES?!" I imitated his yelling from before.

"I can't deal with her!" He held on tightly to his hat while walking away.

I guess you'd consider me the leader. When you say or do something I don't like, you get what's coming to you.

Stacie's like my hilarious and somewhat stupid sidekick. I realize that makes me sound like the hero, but I'm not.

I guess you'd consider me cocky, yet pleasant to be around.

Veronica says I'm like a puppy. Give me what I want, I'll be happy. Ignore me, and you'll regret it.

That's somewhat true, but not completely. Like a puppy, I hate being left along. Silence kills me.

"Guess we won't get to meet the other guys, huh?" Stacie sighed.

"Yes, yes we will."

"How?"

"Simple, we wait!" I walk away.

They only have to wait until I come up with a plan.

Big Time Rush, you're gonna meet the Rocquer Girls very soon.

Ugh! Why'd _that_ have to be our band's name? That's the next thing I'm gonna work on.


	3. Notebooks and Hockey Statues

this chapter's mine. i wrote this one.

disclaimer: we do not own big time rush, unfortunately.

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

All alone. Jo's apartment with me there, alone. My name is Kendall Trouble Knight. Okay, not really, but it fits.

I went into her room, finding a journal lying open on the bed. Hmm…

I dove for it, and started reading.

The area of a circle is relevant to…..

GOD! It was just her math notebook!

I started searching for another notebook that could've been a diary candidate. It was hard.

As I reached out for another notebook, my phone rang. Great.

"What do you want, Katie?"

"Can you come back home?" my sister asked weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just come back."

"I'll be there in a minute." I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. I grabbed my mostly dry shirt and ran out the apartment door. Katie, here I come.

My phone rang again.

"DOGS! HERE! NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

"But Katie-"

"'But Katie', I DON'T CARE! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 20 MINUTES, BIG TIME RUSH IS BIG TIME _OVER_!" The line went dead.

I heaved out a sigh. What was I supposed to do? Katie needed me, Gustavo and the boys needed me, and I needed the band. Why is Hollywood so mean to me?

Katie was winning for now. I would have to get a completely dry shirt from 2J, and that's where Katie was. Rocque Records was about 5 minutes away. I had about 15 minutes.

I ran in my apartment, but didn't see Katie anywhere. She wasn't in the swirly-slide or the kitchen. I looked pretty much everywhere to find her.

Giving up temporarily, I decided to get a shirt and go to rehearsal. If Katie didn't want to be found, she could wait for a couple hours.

My room was a mess.

Scratch that last one.

It was messier than usual.

My bed sheets were torn off the bed. My clothes were scattered around instead of in their neat-ish piles. My music sheets had the same fate. A clay sculpture Katie had made me that I had the heart to keep was shattered on the floor.

In the middle of the room was my sister. She was kneeling by the shattered hockey player sculpture. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Katie, what happened?"

"Molly and Tyler happened. They've been picking on me all day and I just kept brushing it off and I thought I could handle it and I just came in here to get a pencil and I lost it and I accidentally broke the statue and got mad about that and took it out on everything else and-"

"Katie, calm down." I sat down and wiped the tear trails off her face. "It's okay."

"No it's not, I broke the hockey-statue-thing that I made you in, like, second grade." She fingered through the red and black colored pieces. "And I messed up the feng-shui of your room."

I hugged her. "It's okay, Katie. I seriously don't care. The feng-shui's fine."

"No, I…" She didn't finish her sentence. She leaned into my chest a little more.

A few minutes later, I started cleaning up. Katie helped for a little bit until the shards of clay were the only things left. I left it for mom to clean up.

My sister and I sat on my bed. "Are you okay, now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she murmured, wiped her still red-ish eyes.

"Okay." I gave her another hug, kissed her forehead, changed my shirt, and left for Rocque Records.

* * *

When I got back from rehearsal, Katie was asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful, laying there with her eyes closed.

I gently dropped a blanket over her, trying not to wake her up. A grumpy Katie would definitely put a damper on my date mood.

My sister opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly, starting to sit up.

I smiled back after telling her to lie back down again. I didn't want her to start hating me again.

My phone vibrated. "Hey, Jo."

"Hi, Kendall. I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer."

"It's about our date."

"Okay…"

"Um, my cousin just moved into the Palmwoods, and she's staying with me tonight. Is it okay with you if she comes with us?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye." I snapped my phone shut.

* * *

Jo on date night: WOW.

She was wearing a hot pink tank-top with a white jacket-thing with a hem-line just above her stomach. She also had a black mini-skirt on and had her blonde hair tied back in a low pony-tail.

She.

Looked.

Amazing.

Emma, her cousin, was dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt. She was Jo's age and get this- she was from North Carolina, too!

We got a cab to Red Lobster. We got some of their amazing cheddar-bay biscuits and nachos.

Guess who showed up.

I'm serious. Guess.

Carlos.

Garcia.

And.

Camille.

I'm not kidding.


	4. Texting and REALLY Big Families

again, my friend's chapter.

we do not, unfortunately, own big time rush. we wish we did, but that's life.

* * *

POV: Destinee Knight

I am really regretting my outburst a few hours ago. Why? Gustavo's been making my life hell. This whole time, all I did was work on choreography with Mr. X. he was continuously nagging me about my ideas. I finally spoke up 'screw you! If you are such a good dancer, I don't see why I need to be involved!' he responded by, first, banging his head against the wall, and then saying things I'd rather not repeat. To make a long story short; he quit. Again.

As for my next punishment, Gustavo gave me a lecture on music. I will never purposely piss Gustavo off ever again. Emphasis on 'purposely.'

We checked into our room at the Palmwoods, apartment 5H.

Once we all sat down, my phone rang. "Aw, come on!" I growled, opening it. "Oh. It's a text from Kendall."

_Hey, Dest, I know you must be tired, but could you check on Katie?_

_Why? _I texted back. _She's always been able to take care of herself_

_She was crying earlier. Please._

_Alright._

I got up. "I've gotta go check up on Katie." I practically limped out the door, slamming it behind me.

I guess Katie was teased. She can't stand it. Veronica, my older sister, and Natalie, my younger sister, made fun of Katie just because they love seeing her down. It makes me feel sick.

I quickly ran down the stairs. There it was, 2J. Just perfect.

I knocked on the door. "Katie? You okay? It's Destinee!"

She slowly opened the door. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Too cute!

"Hi, Dest. Kendall asked you to check up on me, huh?"

I nodded.

"Since you're here, would you mind helping me make Kendall another hockey statue? I kinda broke the last one." She laughed weakly.

"Of course."

She smiled happily. "You're the older sister I never had."

"No, I'm the older cousin you _do_ have."

* * *

POV: Carlos Garcia

"Why do I need to help _you_?" I continuously stared at the floor.

"Because Jo's here and she's never stopped talking about Kendall. This way, we can fake a story," Camille explained.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why me?"

She frowned. "I would've taken Logan, but he's always busy. How could he be too busy to be with me?"

I just blinked at her. "Nice to know where I stand!"

"Oh, shut up! And get into character."

"Do I still get my 20 bucks?"

She sighed, and then nodded. "Yes."

"Then fine! To be honest, I'd rather spend my evening in 2J. At least it has a swirly slide."

She gripped my arm hard. "Don't be honest with me anymore."

Huh, maybe I can get out of this. "Too late. You suck at acting and I hate your dress." I'd apologize for that later.

Her jaw dropped. Then, she slapped me across the face.

Ouch.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best choice.

"Insulting my acting is one thing. But saying that you hate my dress, which crosses the line!"

I thought it'd be the other way around. Then again, it _is_ Camille.

After slapping me again, she stormed out.

"Guess it's back to the Palmwoods." I quickly got out of the lobster-shack and walked back home. It didn't take long.

Once I was outside 2J, I heard laughter. It didn't sound like Katie's.

I unlocked the door and saw Katie with some other girl. Katie had clay in her hair, while the other girl had some on her cheeks and nose. They both looked pretty funny.

"H-hey, Carlos. Have you met my cousin, Destinee Knight?"

Destinee waved, paintbrush in hand.

"What are you guys making?" I asked.

"A new hockey statue for Kendall." She pointed to the old one which was glued together. Not very well.

"Oh. So, where were you the past three months? How come we never met you before?"

"I'm from Texas. I haven't seen Kendall of Katie for so long and I thought it'd be nice to visit them. Ken convinced Gustavo to give the girls and me a chance to become famous.

"The only way we could do that was if I helped out Logan with his dancing."

Ding! The little light bulb in my head turned on. "You're the girl Logan was talking about!"

She smiled. "Um, hello! We need to finish this before Kendall comes back! Keep painting, Dest!" Katie became very bossy.

"Nice to know you're feeling better," Dest mumbled under her breath.

I smiled and walked over to them. Destinee kindly patted the seat next to her, and I accepted her offer.

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost a month," she answered. "Griffin didn't want our bands to meet. Because if he decides to send us back, you guys wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise."

"That's awful."

"That's exactly how I see it, too."

"That's Hollywood."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Since you obviously know only me, Logan, and Kendall, you only need to meet-"

The door opened and there was James, coming through the door and combing his hair. "Hey, Carlos, Katie." He notices Destinee, whose sill concentrating on painting. "Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm James Diamond."

She looks up at him. Her expression: unimpressed. It made me smile. "Nice to meet you, too…" she focused her eyes back to the statue.

"Maybe we could go out and get to know each other."

"Sorry, but I don't go out with guys who obsess over their own reflection," she shot back.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, James, but she's officially my favorite person, now."

She stood up and takes a bow. "Thank you, thank you! You're too kind!"

Katie shot her cousin "that look", and she sat down immediately.

Katie looked u pat James. "She's my cousin, Destinee Knight."

He smiled. "Wait." He looked at the new girl observantly. "Are you the girl that's helping Logan with his dancing?"

"Yes, yes I am," she answered, not even looking up.

She seemed a little harsh around people like James. Maybe there's someone like him that she knows.

"Any siblings?" I asked.

"Try three sisters and two brothers."

"Whoa, big family." James smiled.

"There's Veronica, my oldest sister. Seth's the second oldest. Matt, Melanie and I are triplets, and then there's Natalie, the youngest."

"Huh. _Really_ big family." I let out a small sigh.

"And you're _all_ here at the Palmwoods?" James assumed.

"Yeah, but we're not the only ones here. Stacie Greene is my cousin, she's an only child. Oh, Justin, Marc, and Sonya Lucas are triplets. And last, there's Sean Hudson, but he sorta keeps to himself."

"I'm guessing there's more than one apartment for all twelve of you?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlos, one for the guys, the other for the girls. My parents are here, so we're not alone."

"Aaand… DONE!" Katie held up the dry, freshly painted statue.

Dest hugged her. "Kendall will love it!"

I admire Destinee's kind nature towards Katie.

Right now, I hope she's not into Logan. 'Cause, believe it or not, I think I'm falling for her. It may seem fast, which does happen. Sue me. Scratch that. Don't sue me. .


	5. Freakout boys and Nerdwaves

my chapter. hope you like!

i do not own big time rush.

* * *

POV: Emma Miller

Kendall is really cute. Especially when he has a biscuit stuffed in his mouth.

"You're disgusting!" Jo punched him in the shoulder.

He laughed and swallowed.

I could see the way that Kendall and Jo stared at each other. It was clearly evident that there was _something _going on between them.

"When's the movie starting?" I asked.

Kendall held up his wrists, looking blankly from one to the other. "I don't have a watch."

Jo punched him again. "You have a phone!"

"I know. It starts in about an hour and a half."

"Okay." I reached for another biscuit.

I was glad that Carlos left. But I liked Camille. She and Jo were like best friends.

"So, Emma," Kendall started. "How'd you get lucky enough to get into the Palmwoods?"

"Just like everyone," I answered, "Talent."

"What do you do?"

"I'm the keyboard player in a band with some of my friends."

"Cool."

Cool indeed.

Kayla Ostman and Martha Higgins were my best friends. Kayla was the lead singer and Martha was back-up vocals. We share apartment 3B

Darren Ralles, Lee Morgans, and Micah Grimm are in 3C. Darren is lead guitar, Lee's bass, and Micah rules the drums.

Kayla Ostman, a.k.a. Mrs. Bookworm. If she's not rehearsing, eating, or sleeping, she has her nose stuck in a book, or is writing her own.

Martha… we're all convinced that she's insane. She's Kayla's adopted sister, but kept her last name.

Darren. Poor, poor Darren. He had an abusive childhood. His parents were always on drugs and beat him and his siblings. He was in foster care until we moved out here. He usually kept to himself.

Lee had a better life… kinda. He was on the streets for three years until a good family took him in about 8 years ago. Now, he always freaking _flips out_ when he gets hungry.

Micah had the best history of the three guys. His parents got divorced a few months before he was born. He lived with his mom until we got discovered.

When we were leaving the restaurant, my phone buzzed. Ugh. It was a text from Kayla.

_Dude! Dare's havin' a total freak-out moment! Get home, now!!!_

"Jo, I have to go," I said. "One of the guys is freaking out."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I ran to 3C and went through the unlocked door.

Darren was huddled in a corner, knees tucked to his chest. His bright green eyes were darting around under his dark brown hair that was hanging in his eyes.

"Dare, what's wrong?"

He pressed himself even more against the wall. "_She's_ here." He pointed at Kayla, who was about to die of laughter on the couch.

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

I was a little glad that Emma let. I wanted to be alone with Jo, but I didn't at the same time.

"Movie time." Jo smiled and entwined her fingers in mine.

I swallowed. "Just what I was thinking."

For the next two hours, her hand almost never left fine. I was so distracted by it that the only part of the movie that caught my attention was when Jo started to cry.

Our walk back to the Palmwoods was short and sweet. But too short and not sweet enough.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Jo asked.

"I… I wasn't paying attention all that much," I admitted.

She laughed, hunching her shoulders a bit and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You cold?" I asked.

"A little."

I dropped my arm around her waist.

Passing James and Carlos in the pool, I gave them a subtle nod, a smug grin on my face.

"I think Emma might be asleep," Jo said as we turned a corner to her room. "She's a heavy sleeper."

We stopped outside of her door, her leaning against it.

"I'll… see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah." I rested my hand in the door over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath, put my other hand on her waist, and kissed her.

God, it was amazing.

While Jo and I were standing there with our lips pressed together, I felt Logan's nerd-waves hitting me, and heard Destinee's voice.

Jo was much, _much_ more important.


	6. Cousins and True Colors

my friend's chapter:

* * *

**POV: Logan Mitchell**

"Um, Kendall?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, get a room, why don't ya?"Destinee crinkled her nose.

Kendall pulled away from Jo, who glared at us and disappeared behind the door.

Kendall turned to Destinee, giving her that way-to-ruin-the-moment look. "Dest, really? Why?"

"Hey, isn't that what cousins are for? You did the same to me with Justin Lucas, remember?"

He stared at the ceiling with a confused face, and then looked at her again. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"No, you're not."

"So?"

She gently punched his shoulder.

"Wait," I interrupted. "You two are cousins?"

"Congrats, Logan, we only said it a few minutes ago," Kendall joked.

"Leave him alone," Destinee defended me.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You gonna come to 2J?" I offered her.

"Really quick, sure." She followed us.

Once I opened the door, there was Katie, about ten feet away.

"Kendall, I made you a new hockey statue!" She held it up to him.

"Yeah, with my help," Destinee muttered.

"I love it, Katie. Dest, thanks for helping her." He looked at the statue, kinda frightened.

"No prob, Ken," she replied sarcastically.

Destinee… Kendall… they're cousins. Hmm… now that I think about it, they do act alike. They do have similar faces, and not to mention their attitudes towards each other.

"What do you do besides singing and dancing?" I asked, making conversation.

"I play some instruments, like guitar, bass, keyboard and drums. Kendall got me into hockey."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's really violent out on the ice," Kendall explained. "One guy called her a wimp. Long story short, she kicked his ass. He refused to talk to anyone about it."

"Yup, Kendall's taught me well. This was fun, but I've gotta go, bye." She waved to us. "See you tomorrow at one." She left.

Oh, right. Just her, me, and the beach. Joy.

* * *

**POV: Destinee Knight**

I walked out the door leading to the pool. The cool wind made my bangs fly out of my face.

Time to relax; finally. I snuck over to a beach chair and happily sat down. Singing, dancing, running, and embarrassing Kendall; it's all so exhausting.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. I heard footsteps and quickly opened my eyes.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed, relieved to see only Carlos.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I just wanted to get away."

"Me, too." I breathed in deeply.

He looked at me sweetly. "You don't have any electronics in your pockets, right?"

"No, why?"

"This," he positioned his arms under my knees and back, "is why." He lifted me and headed to the pool.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

His sweet smile changed to an evil one. He laughed at my weak threat. "I will do it."

"Carlos, please, no!"

"Hmm… naw, I'm still gonna."

He stopped at the edge of the pool.

Of course, he dropped me into the pool. I, naturally, screamed as I got soaked.

I came up. "You are a jerk!"

He could tell that I didn't take to this very well. "I'm sorry." He held out his hand to me. "Let me help you out."

I gripped his hand tightly. "No, I'll help you." I pulled him in.

He fell; face first, into the water. He gave me the funniest face once he rose to the surface.

"I know, I deserved it," Carlos said, shaking the water from his hair like a dog.

"Yes, you definitely did." I splashed him.

He took my hand before I could splash him again. "You know I like you, right?"

"Yeah, you don't exactly hide your feelings very well."

He smiled. "But Logan likes you, too."

"He's nice and all. We're going to hang out at the beach tomorrow. I just can't picture us as more than friends."

"Oh." He turned his head.

I took his face and turned it so that he'd face me again. "Carlos, don't you understand?"

"No, please, do explain."

"I like you. You're daring, funny, and I find you pretty cute."

His face hardened. "So, you like me because of my looks? I should've known."

He began to get out of the pool, but I grabbed his arm. "Would you listen to yourself? You think I only like you because of your looks?" do you really think I'd be that shallow?"

He didn't respond.

"Carlos." I sat next to him. "I fell for your personality. Your looks are a bonus."

He smiled again, and it got to an awkward silence.

To fill the silence, he gently kissed my lips. It was only so long, and once he pulled back, I looked at the sky.

"I, uh, gotta go." I stood up, slipped, and fell right back into the pool.

I came back up only to hear Carlos laugh at my failure.

"Ha-ha, goodnight." I got out and went upstairs, straight to my room.

Stacie and I shared a room. Since she's also 15, she's perfectly fine.

"Whoa, why are you wet?" She put down the magazine she had in her hand and went to my dresser.

"Someone dropped me in the pool."

"It was Logan, wasn't it?"

"No! For the last time, I don't like him in that way."

She tossed me some dry pajamas. I walked to the room divider and hid behind it, getting dressed.

"Who was it?"

"Carlos Garcia."

"No way."

"Yeah, way. I snuck out to relax by the pool. As it turned out, he beat me there. He threw me in the pool, and I pulled him in. it was fun." I came out wearing baggy shirt and shorts.

Stacie smiled and sat on her bed. "Tell me more!"

"There's nothing more to tell."

"Aww…" She frowned, disappointed.

"I'm really tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I tried my hardest to fall asleep. What will I do about Logan?

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Stacie was still out cold.

"What time is it? I ran my fingers through my messy, straight hair.

Twelve o'clock. Oh, Logan!

I did my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in a purple tank-top, black shorts, and blue flip-flops.

"Everyone's still asleep." I was amazed.

I grabbed my sunglasses and keys. 12:40, I should make it.

As I was halfway through the door, Jess busted me.

"Where are you going?"

DANG IT! "To the beach, why?"

"Why the beach?"

Give me a freaking break! "I'm meeting Logan."

"So you _do_ like him!"

GOD! "We're just hanging out." I left before she could say another word.

Down in the lobby, Logan was sitting in a chair. "Oh, there you are." He smiled.

We raced to the door.

Walking to the beach wasn't fun. No talking what-so-ever.

We set our stuff down and I took my flip-flops off. I ran to the water.

"How is it?!" Logan shouted.

"Perfect!" I hollered back.

He walked with me; our feet were soothed by the calm waves rolling in.

He tried holding my hand, but I politely pulled it away. I looked at the water.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, confused.

I couldn't take this anymore. "I know you have a crush on me. I didn't mean to lead you on, but I can't see us more than friends."

I was expecting him to leave angry, but he still seemed happy. "That's okay, I completely understand. I'm glad you're honest with me."

I hugged him. "I'm so happy you understand."

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time with this."

"Trust me." I pulled away. "You didn't give me a hard time. Before I forget, I'm sorry for pushing you into the sand."

"When did you do that?"

"Now." I playfully knocked him down and ran.

"You won't get away!" He got up and bolted after me.

Yes, he did get me after about a minute, knocking me and himself into the sand.

"You know, I'm happy we're friends."

"Me, too." I removed my sunglasses from my head and over my eyes.

I can't tell if he's hurt or truly happy. Logan is a very confusing guy. I think we'll be okay, for now, anyway.

Maybe, if he knew, he'd be happy for me and Carlos. Then, there's that possibility of hating us for it.

Only in time will I see Logan's true colors. Right now, I'll relax.

I heard the sound of my ringtone, "Two Rebels" by Honor Society.

"That's Stacie's ringtone." I got up.

_It's 3! We gotta go to Rocque records! _she texted.

"Oh, I forgot!" I texted her back that I was sorry and that I'd be right there.

Looks like my fun is over.


	7. Fights and Relationship Issues

**my chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**POV: James Diamond**

Those girls that were with Kendall… wow. And I don't mean Jo. Jo's cousin is even wow-ier.

The next day, I approached her. "Hi. I'm James Diamond, and I'm in a band. I'd like to take you-"

"No," the girl rudely interrupted me.

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, I'm Emma Miller, and I'm in a band. I'd _never_ like to see you ever again."

"Did you just turn down 'the beast?'" I wiggled my fingers in front of my face when I said the last two words.

"Yeah, I did." Emma started walking away, flipping her gorgeous brown hair over her shoulder.

I pulled out my comb, brushed over my bangs, and followed her.

"What did you say to me?" I snapped, pushing her shoulder around so that she was pinned against the wall.

Okay, she looked scared now. "I already have a boyfriend!"

"That's what they all say."

"Seriously, I do!"

"Hey!" Some red-headed freak started running towards us.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lee."

"And I care why?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

Oh. Shit.

Lee pulled Emma aside, then turned and slammed his fist into my face. I felt blood running over my lips from my nose.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

I snapped a strong round-house kick at his gut. But he grabbed my leg and pushed it back at me, making my fall over.

Then he leaned over me and pulled out his pocket knife, holding it about a centimeter away from my throat. "It you _ever_ touch her again, I swear, I'll _kill you_."

I put up my hands in surrender. I was really scared now.

"That's what I thought," Lee snarled and left, pulling Emma with him.

I got back to 2J, unsuccessfully trying to plug my bleeding nose.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked.

"Emma's boyfriend is a monster."

* * *

**POV: Emma Miller**

I could feel peoples' eyes on us, but Lee didn't seem to mind.

He brought me over to a beach chair and sat me down; making sure that my little episode with James didn't traumatize me too badly.

"You _do_ know that you're not my boyfriend, right?" I asked him. "Micah is."

"Yeah, I know. That won't stop me from treating you like the princess that you are." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

And, of course, that's when Micah shows up, looking sexy as usual while he was showing off his perfect abs and white-blonde hair.

I couldn't help but smile and bite my lip when he came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello," he murmured, stroking my hair.

"Hi. You're all wet."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice."

Kayla and Martha ran up to us. "Hey, you two love-birds, we have rehearsal!"

"Crap!" Micah pulled his shirt on and pulled me up from my chair.

* * *

After rehearsal, we were all hanging out at the pool again, for maybe the hundredth time since we got here.

My whole boy dilemma: mucho complicated-o (is that even a word?) anyway; I know that Micah's my current, but what about Lee and Darren? I like them, too. Why does being a girl have to be so complicated?

As if he could read my mind, Micah swam over to me and put his arms around my waist. "I'm always gonna be here for you," he whispered in my ear. "You don't have to worry about anyone else, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes." Micah's lips pressed to mine for about half of a second.

When he swam away again, I caught the look in Lee's grey eyes. He gazed at me with a burning hunger in his eyes. I could see the same emotion in Darren's green eyes.

Lee smiled at me in that "what-are-you-thinking-about?" kind of way.

I swam over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm just glad that we're all here together."

I felt his arms instantly go around me. Why did so many guys want me? I didn't do anything to them!

* * *

**POV: Kendall Knight**

Best.

Night.

Ever.

I'm not kidding.

A couple weeks later, Jo and I had a totally hot-and-heavy make-out session on her couch.

I stared into her deep brown eyes and slowly got mesmerized by them.

Emma ran in and slammed the door behind her. "MICAH IS A (insert swear word here)!"

"I'll be right back," Jo said to me, and then raced off to wherever her cousin was hiding.

I was waiting on the couch for a while before I texted Jo:

_is everything okay?_

_yeah. just come back later – there's a key under my outside doormat – just come in_

_okay._

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled when I walked in the door to 2J. "I lost my helmet again!"

I looked at the top of his head, _with_ the helmet on it. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Can you help me find it?"

"Sure," I said sarcastically, and walked away, smacking the backside of his head.

"Oh," I hear him mutter.

Logan was on the couch reading his Phoebe Nasheem book. I hit the back of it, sending the pages into his face.

* * *

James came in my room, without knocking, and sat on my desk.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and Jo. Have you told her that you love her yet?"

"No, I'm thinking about it, though."

"Next time you see her, tell her."

"Okay. Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

I was standing outside of Jo's apartment door, the extra key in my hand.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I was gonna tell her tonight.

I poked my head in the door to make sure that she was decent.

She wasn't.

She was lying on the couch with some red-head, both half naked.

It was like getting kicked in the gut and punched in the neck.

I just stood there for a minute, to make sure that what I was seeing was real, and Jo saw me standing there. "Kendall-"

I slammed the door and walked down the hall, my arms crossed over my stomach.

Why the hell would she do that to me? I'd seriously thought that we had something.

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes and my breath grew ragged. Why did this hurt so badly?

Oh yeah – I loved her.

And what do I get in return?

I get my heart stabbed, torn out, thrown on the ground, and stomped on with metal cleats.

That's true love for ya – not.

I ran in 2J and went straight for my room.

"Did you tell her?" James asked eagerly.

I didn't answer him.

And for the record, he didn't deserve an answer from me.

Once I was in my bedroom and the door was shut, I let my tears fall freely. Nobody was there to see, so I didn't really care.

I crawled in my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, suddenly in my room.

I stopped my tears for a moment. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

I grabbed something and chucked it at his head. I didn't know what it was and I missed y a couple feet, but it sounded heavy by the thud it made when it hit the wall and floor.

"Was that a book?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I felt tears again, and I hid under the sheets again so that Logan wouldn't see me cry.

* * *

**we want to know what you think of our new charachters: Destinee Knight, Stacie Greene, Jess Warren, Emma Miller, Lee Morgans, Micah Grimm, and Darren Ralles. they're just the ones that have been majorly used, and they're still gonna be the main new ones. tell us what you think!**


	8. Violence and More Relationship Issues

**my friend's chapter. wow.

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

"What was that?" Destinee came up inside the apartment. She looked alarmed by the noise.

"Where'd you get the key?" I pointed at it.

"James left it at my apartment because he was busy hitting in Stacie."

James blushed. "She's pretty."

It's true. Stacie had this certain quality that made guys like her instantly. Her red-ish brown, curly hair was so… different… a nice different. Her pale green eyes were different, too. Destinee's always telling me that Stacie's got a crush on me.

Even though Destinee and I have been dating secretly, no duh, I find it flattering.

James took the key from her, and gave her that flirty smile of his.

"No, James." She shook her head.

"What? I said nothing."

"Dude, all girls know what you'll say," I commented.

Destinee laughed loudly.

"I'm not deaf, Dest."

"What's your point?"

"You're… so… ugh!" He walked away, practically pulling out his hair.

"Back on topic, Kendall came back from Jo's place. Logan's talking to him."

"I'll see if he's okay."

"Kendall will be fine."

"I meant Logan."

"Oh, right." I followed her.

We pushed the door to see Kendall pelt Logan with a pillow.

"Dude! That was _not_ cool!" Logan yelped.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Dest sat on Kendall's bed.

"It's Jo. I thought she loved me. Shows how much I know 'bout love."

"Clearly, not much. She cheated on you, didn't she?" she accused.

"Damn, it's like you were there."

"She just looked like that type of girl. I was gonna tell you I thought she was wrong for you."

"Why didn't you?"

"You never trust my judgment."

"That is so… true." He accepted his defeat and hugged Destinee, crying lightly on her shoulder.

I had to leave; too sentimental for me.

James walked over to me once I was standing in the middle of the living room. "I know you like Destinee."

"Looks like you're getting smarter." I walked away from him.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Clearly, I don't. Enlighten me."

"She will be mine, so stay away."

"She won't be, so, no."

Before I could turn and walk away, James' fist nailed me in the face. I fell to the ground, helmet flying off my head in the process.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

There was a crash outside the door.

"What the hell was that?" Logan opened the door. Kendall, who had finally calmed down and eyes no longer red, jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

I followed, only to find Carlos on the floor, covering his nose and mouth, and James who looked at me, apologizing with his miserable and guilty looking light brown eyes.

"James, come with me and Logan. Dest, check if James broke any bones in Carlos' body," Kendall commanded.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him and they disappeared into Kendall's room.

"Ugh," Carlos groaned in pain as I helped him up. He refused to face me. I put him in a chair and removed his hands from his face. To my horror, I saw blood on his lips, hands, and now on my hands.

"Oh, shit," I gasped. I ran to the cabinet and opened it. My aunt had told me about her first-aid kit in there, just in case someone got hurt. Pssh, when will that happen?

I took it out and began setting things down.

"Dest?" he asked, a little shaky.

"Yes, Carlos?" I looked up from the kit.

"Before you do any of that, could you do something for me?"

"Of course." I moved my hair behind my ear. "What is it?"

"C-could you kiss it?" he looked up at my innocently.

"Alright." I smiled and leaned over. I kissed his lips for half a second. But before I could pull away, he grabbed me and put me on his lap. He smiled and kissed me. The fact that his lips were bleeding didn't bother me for some strange reason. I pulled away and stood up, going back to the kit.

"The only think I can really do is clean your lips." I grabbed some gauze and put it on his lips. He held it and I went into Kendall's room.

"James busted his lip."

Their jaws dropped. Kendall and Logan looked at James with the harshest expressions.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" he shouted.

I walked to him. "It's okay, he's fine." I gave him a quick hug.

He patted my back, thanking me.

"Oh, my god!" Logan said once we let go.

"What?" James raised an eyebrow.

"She's got blood on her hands!" He grabbed my wrists, and Kendall grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, I had to get Carlos' hands away from his face. His hands had blood and some got on my hands. No big deal."

They let go and I left quickly to wash my hands and lips. Hopefully, no one noticed the latter part.

"Wait, Dest!" Logan called.

Damn. "Yes?"

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. His eyes inspected my face. He looked surprised. "What the hell?"

"Stop saying that, please."

His fingers ran across my lips. He inspected his fingers and raised both eyebrows.

Yup, he figured it out. "I need to talk to you," he said strictly.

I obeyed his orders. I even put some chap-stick on to see if he'd buy it.

I came out of the bathroom. He pushed me out the door and into the hall. "Destinee Charlotte Knight," he began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's no need to use my middle name." I defensively put my hands in front of me.

He paced back and forth. "Don't think I don't know what you did. And after I said it'd be cool to just be friends!"

"So you were eight pissed off, or dying inside."

"A little bit of both." He turned the doorknob. I stopped him.

"So, you lied to me. Are you gonna tell Kendall about this?"

"Um, hell yeah." He turned the knob again.

What am I gonna do? What can I do? And why does Logan smell like waffles?

My first reaction? I grabbed his face and kissed him. He let go of the door and held me close to him.

I pulled away. "Damn! You're strong, you know that?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Please, let me go." I hoped that worked.

"Alright." Once he did, he opened 2J's door and ran inside. "KENDALL!!" he shouted. I chased him.

Fail.

Carlos looked up, confused, surprise there. James, of course, combing his pretty-boy hair, looked up at us, too.

"Hey, hey, where's the fire? Kendall came out of his room.

I was still chasing Logan, this time, around the table. That is, until Kendall grabbed me.

He, lead by Logan, went into his room, James following. James closed the door and Kendall dropped me in a chair. He sat on his bed. Logan and James stood.

"What's up?" Ken turned to Logan.

"She kissed Carlos."

"What?!" He rolled off his bed, but jumped back up like nothing happened. "That's it, Dest!" He walked up to me. "You always do something like this."

"I'm sorry that I like him and he likes me back!" I defended.

"Starting today, you're not allowed to talk to, or see Carlos. That's final."

He sat back onto his bed. I rose from the chair.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" I placed my hands on my hips. I only do that when I'm _extremely_ pissed off. Even Kendall knows.

"I can when it comes to guys like Carlos. He's reckless, immature, and he is _not_ to be trusted." He pointed.

"I-"

"I'd rather see you dating James."

James smiled at me. I glared back.

"Give him a chance," Ken pleaded.

I give up. "Fine!"

"Good girl. James, take her somewhere. Take this opportunity to get to know each other."

James came to me and his muscular arm was around my waist.

I hate it when Kendall does this.

I felt heartbroken as we walked out and headed for the front door. Me not being able to see Carlos was like… like… my heart being ripped out and stabbed over and over again.

I didn't bother to look at Carlos; I knew it would hurt too much.

**

* * *

**

POV: Logan Mitchell

"Where are they going?" Carlos asked. His lips finally stopped bleeding.

Kendall only stared at him, arms folded.

"Okay, what did I do now?" He got up and grabbed a water bottle from the counter.

"Where do I start?" Kendall began. "I don't like it when you take advantage of girls! And since Dest is my cousin, you are not gonna do that to her."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "How would you even know?"

"Logan saw blood on her lips. She didn't have that before." Kendall was getting pissed.

Carlos remained calm. "I know what's up. You are hurt by what Jo did and you think I'd do the same to her." Carlos shot back. "Your turn."

"So what if it's true?! She's my cousin. I care about her and I love her."

"So do I!"

They both left. Kendall to his room, Carlos out the door, and me stuck in the middle.

Girls make life so difficult!


	9. Flashbacks and Pissed Off Destinee's

**my chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: we, unfortunatally, don't own BTR or anything like that. but, furtunatally, we own this story. or i do... cuz it's written in one of my notebooks.....**

* * *

POV: Emma Miller

I'm not kidding. I want to kick Micah in the balls about a thousand times with metal cleats.

"What'd he do to you?" Jo asked. Her arms were still around me.

"He broke up with me."

"Well, there's Lee and Darren. What about them?"

"Darren has Martha, and Lee has someone else. He won't tell me who, though."

I saw my cousin tighten her jaw a bit, but she didn't say anything about it. "You'll be okay. I _promise_."

The next day during rehearsal, Micah didn't look at me at all. And Lee looked more depressed than he usually did.

As I placed my fingers to play the next C chord, Lee dropped his guitar and ran out of the recording room.

"_What_ was _that_?!" Gustavo yelled as Lee passed him.

I ran out after him. Gustavo was still yelling behind me, but Lee was much more important.

_

* * *

_

"Emma, come on!" Lee called to me from across the street. "I wanna show you something!"

_I remembered how his face looked when we were eight years old. It was rounder, and his eyes and smile were brighter then._

_"I'm coming!" I yelled._

_We raced to his backyard tree where his tree-house was set up._

_Lee scrambled up the ladder and I followed, not wanting to be left behind._

_The tree-house was large. It had a window and the door was in the floor in a corner. The seating was bean-bag chairs, and there was a bag hanging from the ceiling that was meant to store food. Shelves lined the walls, holding books, toys, and assorted leaves and bird feathers._

_"Wow" was all I could say when I saw it for the first time._

_"I found a new feather," he said as I plopped down in a chair. "It's really pretty."_

_I watched as his fingers ran across the shelves, searching for the right feather._

_"Here it is." He handed it to me._

_The feather was a tannish-white color with dark chocolate brown streaks on the edges._

_"Yeah," I said. "It is really pretty."_

_"Just like you," I heard him whisper, but then louder he said, "You can keep it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. It matches your hair." Lee took the feather out of my hands and tucked it behind my ear. Then he leaned forward and kissed my cheek._

_His face went real red right then, and he turned away so I wouldn't see._

* * *

"Lee!" I yelled.

He ran into his apartment and slammed the door. I chased after him, but he was already gone.

"Lee?" I called.

I went into his room and found him curled up in his bed.

"What do you want?" he moaned.

"What's wrong? Why did you ditch rehearsal?" I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's… it's Jo."

"What about her?"

"She was cheating on me with Kendall."

_

* * *

_

"Get back here, little girl!" Lee yelled as he chased me around my backyard.

_"Never!"_

_We had the freedom of thirteen-year-olds again. I wish we could have it back._

_A few minutes later, he caught my waist and dragged me down to the ground._

_"Let go!" I yelled, pushing his arms away unsuccessfully._

_"Like you said, 'never!'" He crawled up next to me so that we were on the same level._

_I stared into his grey eyes. He leaned my way for a moment and my heart started thumping with anticipation, but he was just propping himself up on his elbows._

_"Look," he said, pointing up at the night sky. "That's Venus."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I'm smart like that." He shifter his gaze back to me._

_I felt his hand on my waist; he leaned forward, and kissed me._

_It was our first kiss. But either way, it was amazing._

_Lee rolled over so that I was laying on him. I locked my arms behind his neck and his arms wound around my waist._

_I felt it get drastically colder, but nothing could ruin this kiss. Except when we rolled down the hill in my backyard and crashed into the fence._

_Yeah – that hurt._

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was with her… and then Kendall came in…" He sat up and looked at his hands in his lap.

I put my arms around his shoulders and held him for a while.

Once he was calm again, he shrugged my arms off his shoulders. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be here."

"Micah broke-"

"What I mean is that we shouldn't be in LA. It's not right. People act to superficial."

"You and I don't," I pointed out.

"I know, but other people do. It gets on my nerves, and it's just not right for you." His fingers brushed my cheek.

God, it was like I was falling in love with him all over again.

Suddenly, he leaned back and lay down again. I fell next to him.

"Emma, what happened to us?" Lee asked, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know. We just…"

"Grew up?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I don't think we're too old to be with each other."

And for the first time in about two years, he leaned forward and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

All it took for me to calm down was a hug from Destinee. I was still dying inside, though.

When she got back with James… god she was pissed.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked joyfully.

Destinee blew her red bangs out of her eyes and swore at me.

A smile was my first reaction, and I didn't bother to change it.

"What are you grinning at?" she snapped at me. "_You're_ not the one who had to go out with _him_." She pointed at James.

I laughed at that. "Come on, Dest. I want to talk to you."

"I don't care."

I grabbed her around her back and under her knees, picking her up. She thrashed around for a few seconds, but stopped when she realized that I wasn't letting her down.

When I was in my room, I kicked the door shut behind me.

"What?" Destinee asked, surprisingly calmly.

I carefully sat on my bed to keep her on my lap. "Dest, I know you're not really my cousin, but I still love you."

Yeah – you heard me. She's my cousin's ex-husband's niece. So we're not technically related anymore, but we still have the same blood. Kinda. And we coincidentally have the same last name. Woo. Freaking. Hoo.

"Ken-"

"I care about you more than Katie."

"Now that's saying something." She smiled a bit, not noticing that our arms were still around each other.

"Why did you do it? She asked quietly. "You know that I like Carlos and _hate_ James."

"He wouldn't break your heart. Probably."

"'Probably' doesn't give me much reassurance."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." She paused. "Would _you_ break my heart, Kendall?"

I had to think for a moment.

Wait… why was I thinking? I already knew the answer.

"Would you?" she asked again.

"No."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**okay, two desicions: emmlee/lemma (lee and emma), and/or, dendall/kestinee (kendall and destinee). opinions?**


	10. Carlos and Starbucks Races

**friendie's chapter. jeez.

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

Kendall has, finally, realized how I felt.

"Just one more thing," he began. "_Please_ try to get along with James? For me?" He showed me his cutest puppy-dog face. I tried not to look at him. God he makes it hard to stay mad.

"Why must you be so adorable?"

"It's a gift." He smiled.

"Fine, only for you."

"Knock, knock." James came into the room and Logan followed with a worried look on his face.

"Logan? What's wrong?" I stood up, getting off of Kendall's lap.

"Carlos left shortly after you two. He still hasn't come back."

"I'll go find him," I volunteered.

"And I'll come," James insisted.

"Aw, Kendall, do I have to take him?"

"Yes, you do," his voice became stricter.

James gave me his flirty smile as he always did. He put his arm around my waist and we headed out the door.

The pool looked beautiful today, especially since it's getting late.

"Oh, crap," James whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"See that red-head guy over there?"

I turned to see who he was referring to. "Oh, him?"

He nodded. "He's the reason my nose is like _this_!" He dramatically pointed to his beaten nose.

"Then he's a poop-head, no duh."

"That and I kinda harassed his girl."

"Why must you be such an idiot?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Mio?"

"Yes, you."

"Let's just get out of here."

"No, I snapped, refusing to move.

He turned around. "What's your issue?"

"For starters, _you_." And with that, I pushed him into the pool. He bobbed back up, looking super pissed.

"You'll be sorry for that, Destinee!"

Everyone turned to face us. They looked from him to me and back again. Once they realized what I did, they laughed.

"Yes, James, I'm shaking in my sneakers," I taunted him. The audience's laughter grew louder.

I trotted back into the lobby.

Mr. Bitters, the Palmwoods' manager, was behind his desk. For once, he wasn't busy shoving food down his throat or yelling at the guys for, say, breaking stuff.

"Ms. Knight, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure." I slammed my hands against his desk. "What's up?"

"Carlos wanted me to tell you not to go look for him at that park."

"Oh, Carlos," I laughed at the message.

"He's such an idiot."

"Yes, but he's _my_ idiot." I thanked him and ran towards the park.

Sure enough, Carlos was sitting on a swing, looking at his feet miserably.

"Hey, stranger." I smiled and sat on the swing next to him.

"Kendall doesn't want us anywhere near each other," he responded, not looking up at me.

"You must really like those shoes."

"They're alright."

"You're only looking at them."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said his voice a little harsh.

Damn! What's with this guy?

"I tried to get Logan to not tell Kendall."

"How'd he know?"

"He saw the blood on my lips and put the puzzle together."

"What puzzle?"

"I mean… ugh, never mind."

He finally looked at me. His lips weren't bleeding, but his dark brown eyes were flooding with tears.

"Aw, you're crying."

"Way to state the obvious." He tried to wipe the tears with his jacket sleeve.

"Crying isn't bad."

"No?"

"No."

He looked up at the sky. It was starting to get darker; I couldn't care less about time.

"This place is getting depressing. Let's walk." He got up.

"A walk sounds like a great idea." I took his hand and stood up.

**

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

"It's getting late," I said to break the silence. "Kendall's gonna send out a search party for you."

"Then let him." She smiled.

"D- Did I miss something?"

"No, he just never wants me to date his friends. He'd rather have me date James instead of you."

"I don't blame him."

"Wait… what?"

"It's just that I usually screw up most of my relationships."

"Most?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, all, happy?"

"Very."

A raindrop landed on my nose. "I think it's going to rain," I warned her.

She didn't seem to care. "I like the rain, it calms me down. Weird, right?"

"Actually, no."

"I hope you left your phone. I did. I thought it'd rain."

"How?"

"For some reason, when Kendall's heartbroken, it'll rain."

"Then I'm lucky I left my phone back in 2J."

"Along with your sanity?"

The rain poured harder with every word she spoke. Her hair began to cover her face.

I took my jacket off and put it over her head. She smiled as my gelled bangs fell to my forehead.

"You look nice, even in the rain." Stupid move, Garcia!

"There's a trick to it."

"Do tell."

"I don't wear make-up," she confessed.

"You could've fooled me."

"Oh, shut up." She playfully punched my shoulder.

"Aw, you're blushing," I teased.

She didn't care.

"You wanna go somewhere dry?"

"Naw, I like this."

"Well, too bad, we'll get sick if we stay out here."

"Alright." She smiled with most positivity in her voice.

I wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where to?" I whispered in her ear.

We turned the corner. "How about there?" She pointed to a Starbucks. I looked around. I don't think anyone else would accept two soaked teenagers.

"Sure."

"Let's move faster before we're completely soaked," she insisted.

"Race you," I challenged.

She lifter her head and nodded.

"Loser buys?"

Again, she nodded.

"Ready? Go!"

We sprinted as fast as possible. She grabbed the door handle when I was still ten feet away.

"You know," she began. "You'd have to pay even if you won."

"Why?"

"I have no money with me."

"You're lucky I like you."

I opened the door for her. Someone had caught her eye once we stepped in.

Can you guess who?

No?

It was Jo.

"Great," Destinee muttered. "It's _her_."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Frappuccinos and Thunder Storm Fears

**chapter by me!**

**OOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!! my friend that's writing this with me _finally_ got a fanfiction account: DestKnight15**

**disclaimer: the usual blahblahblah. yadayadayada, if someone really _did_ own BTR, they wouldn't be posting it on fanfiction, they would be weaving it into a new episode... duh.**

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

How to sneak out... how to sneak out? Hmm… I looked around my room. Window – bingo.

I jumped out with only one thing on my mind: where to?

20 bucks in my pocket, crappy mood, Starbucks it is.

I pulled my hood over my head when it started raining. It was just adding to my gloomy mood.

"Bad day?" Brett asked as I walked in the empty coffee shop.

"Yeah."

Brett was in a band that barely made it through the first month. So, instead, he got a full-time job at Starbucks here in LA.

"Your usual Double Chocolaty Chip frappuccino with extra whipped cream?"

"Yeah, and gimme one of those macadamia-nut cookies."

"Ooh, cookie. _Really_ bad day then, huh?"

"Yup." I leaned against the counter.

"What happened that was so cookie worthy?" he asked as he poured the cream into the frap-inator.

"Found my girlfriend half naked with some other guy."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Insanely."

I paid for my cookie and frappuccino, and sat down right as Jo came in. I live in a world of coincidences.

Thankfully, she didn't notice me sitting in the back. She pulled out a script and began highlighting certain parts.

That's when Carlos and Destinee came in. it was a really good thing that I was facing away from them, because Dest surely would've recognized me. I could only see them from the reflection in the window.

Carlos got a cappuccino, god he'll be up all night, and Destinee had Carlos pay for her two frappuccinos: one vanilla bean, the other strawberries and cream. Hey, that rhymed!

"Why the hell did you do that to him?" Destinee asked when she slapped her hands down on Jo's table.

Jo just stared at her, not answering.

"I get an answer, or _this_-" She held up the vanilla bean, "-goes down your shirt, which is a little too low, by the way."

Jo pulled up her tank-top in the front, but still didn't answer.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dest took the lid off the frappuccino and poured it on Jo's head.

"Oh, my, god. You did _not_ just do that!" Jo stood up, still in partial shock.

"Uh, yeah, I did. You mess with Kendall, you mess with _me_. End of story."

Jo left.

When Destinee and Carlos high-fived, I let out a short laugh.

Dest turned in my direction. "What are you snickering about, Kendall?"

I got up and leaned against my chair, facing them. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your jacket."

"Oh." I shoved the last bite of cookie in my mouth.

"You pig!" Destinee yelled. "You should've given that to _me_!" She came over and slapped my stomach with the back of her hand.

"Dest, you _do_ know that what you just hit was pure ab-muscle, right?"

"Shut up."

My gaze fixed on Carlos. "You're quiet."

"So?"

"You're not usually quiet."

"I'm… just scared about what you'll do to me because you caught me with Destinee."

"That's… that's Destinee?" I turned to look at her. My hands ran down her arms, hair, and across her face. "Are you _sure_ that's her?"

"Very funny, Kendall." Destinee pushed me back.

"I know I am."

"So," Carlos said. "What are you gonna do to us?"

I thought for a moment. "Nothing. If you want to get your hearts broken, be my guests. But I'm not gonna pick up the pieces when you're done."

They smiled and hugged. I like doing good for society.

**

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes! A million times yes! The only thing that could make this moment getter would be if I had my helmet.

I let go of Destinee once it seemed that our hug was getting too long for Kendall's liking. I wanted to just hold her forever, though.

"Thank you!" Dest squealed and hugged Kendall, too.

I saw the way that Kendall's arms went around her waist. I noted the warm smile that lit up his face and eyes when she touched him. He wanted her just as much as I did. But at the time, I mistook it for family love.

"We should all go out sometime," Kendall suggested.

Destinee's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I mean me, the guys, you, and a couple of your friends. How does ice-skating sound?"

"Perfect."

It stopped raining a few minutes later, so we left.

Destinee was skipping most of the way. "La, la la, la, la…"

Yeah – she tripped. But Kendall caught her right before the she hit the ground. "You okay?" he laughed.

"My ankle hurts."

"I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"You don't-" I started quietly, but got interrupted.

"Okay," Dest agreed, and jumped into Kendall's waiting arms.

I was like the ninth tentacle on an octopus. Completely useless, but just there.

"You're so wet," Kendall laughed.

"So are you!"

I turned down some random alley, hoping to get lost. They didn't care anymore.

"Hey!" I heard Kendall yell after me. "Carlos!"

I turned around slowly.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

I had just noticed the tears running down my cheeks. I stared at them, so happy with their arms around each other.

"What's up?" Destinee reached out and wiped my tears with one of her hands.

I looked away from them. "You guys just go back to the Palmwoods. I want to be alone."

Kendall looked like he was about to say something, so I added, "I'll be fine."

He nodded and started walking away, still carrying Destinee.

When he was gone, I sat on the sidewalk and tucked my knees to my chest. Why was I like this? I could have Destinee. But, apparently, Kendall wanted her, too.

I pressed my face into my eyes and cried.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

It started raining again, this time with lightning. And I don't mean "Lightning", the cute little dog back at the Palmwoods. I mean huge, hot electricity with thunder.

"Shit!" I said and ran into the Palmwoods, finally, with a roof over our heads.

"Kendall," Destinee said, "It's after eleven o'clock."

"Damn. We're late."

"So, taxicab, take me to 5H."

"Will you pay me?"

"No."

"No money, no moving."

"Is _this_ good enough?" She leaned forward and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Good enough. 5H, on our way."

When we got in her apartment, everyone was asleep. Odd.

"Where's your room?" I whispered.

She pointed down a hallway to the right. "Second one on the left."

I started going in the direction on her room.

"Wait," she hissed in my ear.

"What?"

"We need ice for my ankle."

I got her an ice-pack and _then_ went to her room.

"Good night," I whispered to her once she was tucked in her bed.

A crack of thunder sounded, right above the Palmwoods. Destinee whimpered and pulled the sheets above her face.

"You scared?"

"Yeah. Can… can you stay with me, Kendall?"

"Um… sure." I lay next to her.

God, she must've been really scared because as soon as she could, she got right next to me. Her arms wound around one of mine, her leg wrapped around mine, and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Good night, Kendall," she murmured, pressing her face into my neck.

God… she was so close… All I'd ever wanted was within my grasp.

Too bad she didn't feel the same way about me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
real destinee (you know who you are) we need the new notebook (the pink one) for your chapter. i wrote till the last page.**


	12. Angry Stacie and Ruined Love Lifes

**god, okay this is my friend's chapter

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

I didn't sleep well. Kendall being there with me helped, but I woke up to Stacie shaking me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled and forced my eyes open.

Morning. No rain. I was clinging to Kendall. What a strange way to start.

"Dest, kitchen, now," she practically growled.

I let go of Kendall as slowly as I could. Lucky for me he's a heavy sleeper.

We snuck out and Stacie closed the door.

She tugged at my hair and pulled me into the kitchen.

"What?" I held my head where she had grabbed me. "And _ow_, by the way!"

"Sorry." She let go. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" She put her hands on her hips.

"My birthday?" I asked absentmindedly.

"No, that's next week."

"_Your_ birthday?"

"No! We have the same birthday!"

"Then whose birthday is it?"

"You've been hanging out with Carlos too much. Tomorrow Griffin listens to our songs."

"Yeah, I know, and Carlos and I are dating, by the way."

"You slut!" she shouted and her words echoed in my ears.

"Why?"

"You slept with Kendall _and_ dating Carlos?"

"First of all, you know how I get with thunder storms."

She nodded in defeat.

"And second, he's technically family."

"You're right. Sorry." She hugged me.

"I'm going to 2J," I announced, heading for the door.

"Wait." She grabbed my bag and took out Kendall's red, plaid button-up shirt. "Wear it, it's cold."

"Okay." I slipped it on over the white camisole I had on.

"How does my hair look?"

"Messy, as usual."

"Perfect." With that, I left.

Once I was standing outside the door, I thought about coming back later.

The door opened and there stood James. He was wearing his lucky white V-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans. He looked hot, to say the least. "Dest?" he raised his left eyebrow. "I was just going to your apartment. Do you know where Kendall is?"

"Somewhat." I looked away.

"Well, where?"

I didn't answer.

"Damn it, Destinee! Why do you act this way?"

"Simple. I… don't… like… you. Was that slow enough for you?"

That comment did it. He violently grabbed my shoulders, his face with a hard expression on it.

Oh. Shit.

Instead of giving me the punch I deserved, he kissed my forehead and held me sweetly. "I'm sorry, I hate fighting with you." He held me like that for a few more seconds. "And don't worry. Your lover-boy's in his room out cold." He smiled.

"Kendall slept over."

"Mind if I check in on him?"

"Not at all." We walked together.

How did the feud end so fast?

"I'm gonna talk to Sean." I pointed to 4H and tossed him my key.

"Remember, you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up. Who are you, my father?"

I knocked and Marc opened the door. "Dest, long time, no see." He hugged me.

"Is Sean awake?" I asked, pulling away.

"No, but, clearly, I am." He gestured to himself.

"Alright, I was won-"

He grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"This isn't yours, is it?"

"No, it's Kendall's."

"As long as you don't borrow his pants, I'm fine."

"I didn't exactly borrow it… it's more like I _stole_ it…"

"Destinee!"

"Shut up. I was wondering if you'd help me out. It's a guy problem."

"Who is it this time?" he sat on his couch and I sat next to him.

"Carlos and Kendall."

"Easy, Carlos." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Why?"

"Simple. You told me he told you right to your face. The guy's got guts."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Didn't get a good sleep?"

"No," I moaned, ready to pass out.

"It's okay, I didn't either. Sleep, I'm willing to stay with you."

"Thank you."

Five minutes passed and we were out.

Marc's muscular arms made me feel safe. His breath was hot on my neck.

Marc Lucas is truly amazing. He's been my best friend since second grade and that friendship is still going strong.

His dark brown, skater-style hair made his blue eyes the first thing you notice. He never lied and is always sharing his opinions, good and bad.

I kept thinking about him until I was awakened my Justin's voice.

* * *

"MORNING, SUNSHINE!" he sang to me.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Almost eleven, when did you get here?"

"Around eight. Shit I have to talk to Carlos." I leaped out of the room.

To apartment 2J… again…

This time, Logan answered the door.

"Hey, Carlos! Your girlfriend's here!"

"Nice to see you, too…"

I stepped inside and the door to Carlos' room was open. Hmm… I poked my head in and he was just sitting in a chair, miserable. He glanced my way and smiled as if my presence was the cure for his sadness.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Why do I suddenly matter?" he snapped.

"You've always been important to me ever since we met." I sat in the chair next to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what's happening to us." He leaned and kissed my lips.

Once he pulled away, I was dazed. "Apology accepted," I answered in a star struck voice.

"Destinee, I love you. I just want you to know that," He blurted out.

Whoa…

Carlos Garcia…

Loves…

Me…

No one pinch me.

"I love you, too," I finally managed to say. He seemed extremely happy.

Three simple words that most guys use to get what they want. Carlos said them promisingly and confidently. I believed him

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

When I woke up, Dest was gone and James was shaking me.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"I've been trying to wake you up for four hours!" he nagged.

"Where'd Destinee go?"

"She went to talk to her friends and then to 2J to check on Carlos."

"Oh…" Why didn't she wake me? Why'd she sneak away?

"Aaand…" He took out his phone. "Aw, Carlos told her that he loves her." He seemed a little too happy and texted him back.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I told him he should tell her. They were getting pretty serious."

Once again, James has ruined my love life. I just groaned and stuffed my face into a pillow. That way, I couldn't see him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Oatmeal and Plaid Shirts

**sorry it took so long to get my chapter up! i was battling strep throat, studing for finals, preparing for my piano recital tomorrow (EEP!)**

**anyway, no worries, here's chapter 13!**

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

Breathing through the pillow was a little hard, but it had a lot of Destinee's scent in it. She smelled like strawberries and watermelon and… sugar. She smelled like paradise.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"I don't know where the waffles are," James replied.

I lifted my head slowly from the pillow and glared at him. "Go. Away."

"Why?"

"Because you're a heartless bastard."

"Fine!" He started going through the door.

"Wait, James!"

"What?" He turned around, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Destinee has it." Then he left.

Stacie came in with a bowl of oatmeal in her hand.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She stepped closer and dumped it on my head.

I just stared at her. "What was that for?"

"For sleeping with your cousin, who is actually _my_ cousin, too!"

"Nothing happened."

"Then why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I'm a guy. I _never_ sleep with my shirt on."

"You're difficult."

"It's a gift."

**

* * *

**

POV: Emma Miller

I peered in the bathroom mirror while Lee was in the shower. The steam was slowly fogging up the room.

"And kind of guy you want, girl, that's the guy I'll be!" Lee started singing.

"Don't you know any _normal_ songs?"

"WAKE UP IN THE MORNIN' FEELIN' LIKE P-DIDDY-"

"NO!"

Lee started cracking up and turned the water off.

I didn't look when he came out and tied a towel around his waist to cover his… lower parts. His hand reached over and wiped a circle in the foggy mirror.

"Aww… look at you," he murmured.

I cringed. "Gawd, I'm hideous!"

"No, you're not. You're beautiful." He kissed my cheek. His lips were warm. Or maybe the warmth was just me blushing…

His hand cupped under my chin, turning my face towards his.

"Lee, you could've just asked if I could turn my head for you," I said. "I'm perfectly capable."

He smiled. "I know."

His hands went to my waist as his lips pressed to mine. It was as if someone lit my insides on fire. He'd kissed me so passionately that if I died right then, I really wouldn't care.

Somehow, I ended up with my back pressed against a wall. Lee's mouth was on my neck, slowly inching up my jawline.

"Oh, crap," he muttered. "I almost forgot…"

"Forgot to get dressed? Yes, you did." I touched the towel around his waist.

"No, I mean that Griffin's hearing our songs today. We might make it!"

"I know!"

He picked me up and spun me around a few times. "We're gonna be superstars!" He put me back down and moved to kiss me, but I put a hand in front of his face.

"Get dressed first."

"Fine," he grumbled, and walked out of the bathroom, letting al the steam out.

**

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

Okay, I told her. I finally told her. The words have been waiting to roll off the tip of my tongue for a while now.

I didn't care what Kendall said. I'm not going to break her heart. I'm 95% sure that she won't break mine. That's mostly sure, right?

God, Destinee's eyes are gorgeous. Have I ever mentioned that? _Extremely_ gorgeous. Especially when they match the shirt she's wearing…

"Is that Kendall's shirt?" I asked, my hand brushing the sleeve.

"Yeah," Destinee answered slowly.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because Stacie said that it was cold and I had just a camisole on."

"But you were at your apartment," I challenged. "You could've gotten your own shirt."

"I was halfway out the door," she growled.

"He-ey," I heard Kendall say. He appeared in my doorway, shirtless. "Hey Carlos-" he nodded at me. "Hey Destinee-" he winked at her.

Mrs. Knight stopped by her son's side. "Kendall, stop flirting with your cousin."

"I'm not."

She started to walk away, but came back. "Kendall, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Why, you checking me out?"

Mrs. Knight let out a frustrated sigh and left.

"Can I have my shirt back, Dest?"

"No."

What did she just say…?

"Why?" Kendall stepped into my room.

"It's comfy."

"I'll rip it off of you if you don't give it back."

"That's considered rape. And also, you'd destroy the shirt," Dest pointed out.

"You want me to show you _real_ rape?"

"EW GAWD NO! JUST GET ANOTHER SHIRT!"

"Fine," Kendall grumbled, and walked off.

"I thought I could trust you," I said. "And then you go and get with my best friend."

"Carlos, I wasn't _with_ him." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you're wearing his shirt! That means something!"

"It was cold."

"You could've gotten your own shirt."

"But I-"

"Destinee, just leave," I said quietly, looking away.

"What?"

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"Carlos, are you… breaking up with me?"

"You could put it that way."

She was silent for a minute. "But… you just said that-"

"James told me to tell you."

"So… you don't love me?" Her voice was breaking.

"Now that you want to be with Kendall more than me, no, I don't."

I heard her get up and leave after kicking my chair.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

What's the best feeling in the world? New, clean, blue plaid shirt! _Not_ yet washed, even better.

Right before I was going to flop down in front of the TV, Destinee ran out the front door. And I mean that chick _ran_.

So, I ran after her.

"Dest!"

I finally caught up to her right before she hit the stairs. "Dest!" I grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

Tears were running down her cheeks. "What?"

"What happened?"

"Carlos happened."

"Oh. So he-"

"Yes, he broke up with my, you potato-head!" She pulled out of my grasp and ran down the stairs.

I ran down after her, of course.

When she was almost at the bottom, she tripped and fell.

"Destinee!" I yelled. I jumped over a railing and easily skipped half of the flight. "Dest!"

The insides of her forearms were scraped and a little bloody, along with her knees.

"Kendall…"

"Dest, are you okay?" I asked. I pulled her up and helped her back to 5H. She was murmuring my name the whole time.

"I'm right here, Destinee," I nearly growled at me after a few minutes.

She finally settled down and I was able to leave her on the couch while making us lunch. I already had bandages around her forearms and band-aids on her knees. Call me almost-father of the year.

People migrated in and out of the apartment throughout the day, not caring to bother us. Stacie brought us dinner.

It was after 10 when Destinee fell asleep in my arms. I knew I was getting pretty tired myself. I kept telling my arms and legs to move, but _they_ didn't want to leave Destinee's side.

Giving up, I just fell asleep there again. Being near Destinee calmed my nerves.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Triple Threat and Running Away

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own btr, honor society, or anything of the like. darn.

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

Kendall has been sleeping over for the past week. I really wish he wouldn't. Stacie keeps asking if anything is going on between me and him. The obvious answer is no.

He hasn't found out that I simply sneak out and sleep over at 2J with Katie. She and I usually pass out on the couches. Every time he shows up, I just tell him I'm an early riser.

Katie has been telling me to bring my guitar and sing some songs. I think I will today.

Tomorrow is my birthday. I don't want to spend it with Kendall.

I want to apologize to Carlos, if only I knew what I did wrong. It's not my fault I'm caught in a long triangle. . .or square. . .me, Kendall, James and Carlos. . .yup, a love square.

Time to go to 2J.

I escaped from Kendall's grasp and went into my room to take my acoustic guitar. When I walked past him on the couch, I put my guitar down, took off the shirt I "borrowed" from Kendall, and whipped it at his face. I think I've worn it too much anyway.

He didn't move and I was freezing only in a camisole. Oh well, I guess I'll have to live.

Carlos is right; I can grab my own shirt if I'm cold. I just don't feel like it.

Katie was waiting outside 2J for me. Her face lit up when she saw the guitar, "Finally, you'll play some songs."

"Got that right," I walked in after her.

Logan was on the couch half asleep while James and Carlos played video games.

"You cheater!" Carlos shouted.

"You were bugging me!" James shot back.

"Hey," Logan yawned.

"Hi," I waved.

James looked in my direction. "Haven't you been sleeping over for a week?"

"Yup, and everyone knows why."

They all nodded in agreement. I sat down and tuned the guitar.

"Ooh, guitar," James sat next to me.

What to sing what to sing . . .aha!

Everyone gathered around to listen.

I began to play and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

"Got another question that I need answered, but you won't speak to me. Got another problem that I need solving, when are you gonna see? Don't act like you don't care-"

The front door swung open and I stopped immediately. Kendall stood there and glared at me.

"Can you spell 'awkward?'" Logan whispered to Carlos.

"Actually, I can't," he whispered back.

Ken ignored everyone else and stomped into his bedroom.

"Guess I can sleep in my own bed tonight," I sighed.

"Or," Carlos put a hand on my shoulder, "You can stay and we'll all have fun."

"Is that your way of telling me you forgive me?"

He nodded. "Maybe, hey, you're wearing your own shirt," he pointed out.

"I can borrow other people's stuff," I protested.

"Yes, but borrowing requires asking," he shot back.

I gave up and no one slept until at least one. Logan was the first out; he passed out on the floor. James was next; at least he was in a chair.

Katie was told to go to her room by Aunt Kay. No, her name isn't really Kay; she just doesn't want the guys to know her first name.

Carlos and I sat on opposite sides of the couch still awake. He came closer to me and held me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Just tell me one more thing," he whispered, "Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?"

"Yes."

"Then this is my answer." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Good enough for me." He shrugged.

"Besides, Kendall's practically my brother. Dating him would be way too weird."

He seemed satisfied by this answer. I struggled to stay awake.

"Goodnight, my love," he kissed my forehead. I felt protected in his arms.

**

* * *

**

POV: James Diamond

"Man," I moaned when I woke up.

"Morning, brown eyes." Destinee smiled and gave me a plate of waffles.

"Thanks." I took the fork and butter knife from her.

She nodded and walked back into the kitchen with Logan.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're baking cookies for the birthday party," Logan responded.

"And where's Carlos?" I ate my breakfast.

"He went to 5H to tell everyone to come here around two," Destinee answered.

"What time is it now?"

"One fifty," she responded absentmindedly. "I hope you got enough beauty sleep," she joked.

"Haha, very funny."

"Here," Logan took out a tray of freshly baked cookies and handed them to her.

"But I'm not wearing the oven mitts, you are," she pointed out.

"Just take 'em," he responded, irritated.

"Meow," she said, taking the tray quickly. She was even quicker putting them down on the counter top. "Ouch, hot hot hot!" She shook her hands, hoping the pain would go away faster.

"I know I am." I smiled at her.

"Haha. . .cute. Why does everything try to hurt me?"

Kendall overheard as he came into the room. "Simple. Karma is giving you what you deserve."

"Meow," Logan imitated Destinee's earlier comment.

"I'll see you guys a little later, I guess." She hugged Logan, then me, and left without another word.

**POV: Carlos Garcia**

I fell like Destinee's messenger boy, but hey, as long as I don't have to do anything else, I'm good.

I climbed up the stairs as Dest descended down them.

"Whoa." I slid in front of her. "This is a half a mile an hour zone."

"Cute."

"Aren't you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I'm good."

"Just tell me," I insisted.

She sighed, "Kendall's being a douche."

"Why?"

"Carlos, is it that hard to put two and two together?"

"Why bring math into this?"

"Carlos, think about it."

". . . Oh . . . he's mad about you and me."

She nodded. "I guess I'll come back with you."

Stacie and the others began to climb the stairs. "Hurry up, you two!" She grabbed our arms and we ran after her.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

"Hey, you're back." Logan smiled, relieved to see me.

Katie and James brought out an amazing cake. I was getting hungry just looking at it.

Kendall sat on the couch and threw glares, painful as daggers, in my direction.

"Someone doesn't take rejection very well." Katie managed to lighten the mood.

James began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and everyone joined in.

"Before you eat," he began, "I need to give Dest her present." With that, he grabbed my head and smashed it into the cake.

I lifted my head, chocolate frosting covered my face.

"That's for pushing me into the pool!"

"Well this-" I grabbed cake and shoved it down his lucky white v-neck. "-is for hitting on me the minute we met!" He smiled at me, he knew we were even.

"Food fight!" Carlos shouted and nailed Kendall square in the face with cake.

"Bad move." Kendall smiled evilly, took more cake, and slammed it in Carlos' face.

"I know, I deserved that."

"Logan," I took some cake and walked over to him, "I don't want you to feel left out," I covered his face with it.

Katie and Stacie managed to save the rest of the cake, which wasn't much, from the guys.

Carlos grabbed me and ran into the bathroom.

"Here," he tossed me a towel.

"Stacie told me earlier this week we won Griffin over with the demos," I said once my face was cake free again.

"Congrats," he put his arm around my bare shoulders.

Maybe not wearing a jacket was a bad choice. I shivered.

"Destinee Charlotte, are you cold?"

I nodded. "Did I mention that since there are only three vocalists and not everyone in the band is a girl, Griffin has chosen to re-name the band 'Triple Threat?'"

Thank you, Griffin! At least it's better than Rocquer Girls. Justin and Marc laughed their asses off when they heard the name. Yes – they got hit with books.

"Sounds good, now about you being cold." He took off his blue and black baseball tee and put it over my head.

"Um, thanks." I put my arms through the sleeves. God, I'll never get to tell him, will I?

"Carlos, I really need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm going to Texas," I blurted out.

"What?" he nearly tripped over his own foot.

"I won't be gone for long."

"How long is 'not very long'?"

"Two weeks." I opened the door and walked out.

Please don't follow me, please don't follow me.

He picked me up under my back and knees and carried me to his room.

"Two weeks?" He closed the door and sat me on his bed.

"Yeah, only Gustavo and Stacie know. Gustavo took it pretty well."

"How well?" he challenged.

"He threw Kelly's clipboard at me, but Griffin is going to be out of town so it works out. I just need to work harder on the songs and dances when I come back."

He looked disappointed.

"Wait... why don't you come with me? My parents don't want me traveling alone, and they bought an extra ticket."

Without missing a beat, he nodded.

"Great, but we leave tonight." I took out a suitcase from his closet. "Start packing."

Around eleven, I waited for him in the lobby. I saw him coming down the stairs.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"Good."

We took a taxi to the airport and just made it for the boarding.

"Where will we stay?" he asked as we got on the plane.

"Jess's brother's house. Chad has so many rooms in his house. I told him I was missing Texas and he invited me."

We sat in our seats.

"Oh really?" He began playing with the sleeve of his baseball tee. It's just so comfortable; I didn't want to take it off. He doesn't want me borrowing stuff from Kendall, but borrowing his stuff is no issue.

"Yeah, really." I fixed the collar of his leather jacket. "Red looks good on you." I looked at his t-shirt.

"Thanks." He ran his fingers through my hair.

I have no regrets leaving Kendall here without a clue of where I am. I rested my head on Carlos' shoulder and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

I woke up feeling pretty good. Not only is everyone going ice skating today, but I haven't seen Carlos yet.

Wait . . . is that a good thing? Whatever.

By noon, everyone met in the lobby. Everyone accept Carlos and Destinee.

"Kendall." Stacie gestured for me to go over to her.

"What's up?" I stood next to her.

"Destinee wasn't at 2J, was she?"

"No."

"Is Carlos around?"

"I haven't seen him. I don't care where they are. I just don't care anymore."

She gripped tight to my shoulder when I tried to walk away.

"She wanted a break. She's in Texas right now."

"Fine." I escaped her grasp, "Let her do whatever she want, not like we would be able to stop her anyway."

Clearly I wasn't looking where I was going, because I ran into a very pretty girl.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice as sweet as Destinee's.

"No, it was my fault." I fell in love with her dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kimmy Mason."

"Kendall Knight."

Now that I think about it, red-heads are overrated.

* * *

**R&R!**


	15. Skating and Running Away Part II

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THE CHAPTER UP!**

**disclaimer: would i be on fanfiction if i really owned something?**

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

And now that I look back on it, I only fell for Kimmy because my heart was so empty without Destinee around. I needed someone to fill the giant hole that my second-cousin left.

"Umm… do you… want to go skating with us? We're short a couple people."

"I'm not that good…" she answered.

"Don't worry. I am."

* * *

"Kendall!" Kimmy yelled.

"What?"

"Can you fasten my skates?"

"You mean you want me to _lace_ them _up_ for you?"

"Whatever. I need them nice and tight around my ankles."

I sighed and sat across from her. Her laces were fine, but I retied them anyways. She needed reassurance from a hockey played. Someone who knew how to do it _right_.

When we finally got out on the ice, god, she was _horrible_. She was seriously _clinging_ to me, when she wasn't hanging onto the wall for dear life or falling everywhere.

I went up behind her, grabbed her forearms, and helped her glide gently across the ice. "Keep your toes, knees, and shoulders aligned. It'll help with your balance. And don't put all of your weight on one side. That'll really hurt your balance."

"My weight?" she asked. "Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No!"

"Kendall!" James skated up to us. "Come race me and Logan!"

I helped Kimmy get safely to the wall, and then got to the line where James and Logan were waiting. "Just don't run into my date," I warned.

"I won't," Logan said, just as James said, "No promises."

Sighing heavily, I crouched down, ready to make them eat my dust… or rather, in this scenario, eat my ice-bits. "How will we know when to go?" I asked.

Logan was first to speak up. "Why don't you two wait for me to go a few feet and hit that turn, and then come after me?"

James looked at me. "Sounds fair."

"He's still gonna lose," I replied.

"Screw you guys." Logan took off.

A couple seconds later, James and I raced after him.

Guess who won?

Me.

Again.

During my victory lap, I tripped James and Logan, leaving them to get frostbite on their stomachs. That's right.

After helping Kimmy get settled at a table, I confronted Stacie. "So, Stacie, exactly where are Destinee and Carlos staying?"

"I don't know _exactly_ where, but at Jess' brother Chad's house."

Now to find Jess…

Oh, there she is.

"Jess!" I skated up to her. "How've you been?"

"Gustavo-d out. What about-"

"Cut the small talk." I pushed her up against the glass hard, but not enough to hurt. Time to turn on the charm.

I didn't need it, though. Jess was already dying inside just being near me.

She looked up and gave me a sweet smile. "Hello there, Kendall."

"Hello, Jess. You want to get some pizza?" I didn't need to worry about Kimmy. I had seen her wander off with James somewhere…

"What about your date?"

"Oh, Kimmy? She'll be fine."

"Uh… sure, then."

I got her a pepperoni pizza. I picked the pepperoni off my piece. I'm more of a sausage man. I also bought her a large Coke at her request, which made my plan work _perfectly_.

"Kendall?" Jess asked.

"Yes?" I replied, doing my eyebrow-thing where I raised the left one and gazed at her like she was the most important person in the world. And in this situation, she was.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you watch my bag?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

When I couldn't see her anymore, I grabbed her phone and found her older brother's address. I wrote it down on a napkin and stuffed it in my pocket. I had her bag and everything the way it was when she got back.

She didn't suspect a thing.

**

* * *

**

POV: Emma Miller

I stepped off the plane and into the brisk North Carolina air. I officially _hate_ Mercedes Griffin.

How could she choose "Triple Threat" over us? Their group is too big. We only have six people.

"Well," Lee said, coming up behind me. "We gave it our best shot."

"No, we didn't. And _now_, we have to go back to school and be humiliated by everyone because we didn't hit it big."

"They'll be happy to see us again."

"Yeah, right."

"Ems, maybe it was your constant negativity that sent us back up here to this shit hole!" Lee nearly shouted. "I don't care what you think, but I'm going back to see if I can make it by myself."

"You do that!"

"I will."

* * *

Lee caught me in the hallway a couple days later at school. "Hey, Ems, Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?"

He grabbed my forearm and cornered me against the lockers. "Can you _please_ go with me back to LA?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why should I? My 'negativity' will just bring you down."

"I want you to be there with me."

"What good will that do?"

"Emma, I can't live without you." He stroked my cheek.

"Lee, you're too sweet for your own good." I kissed him for a second.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." I started walking away.

"Emma, please?" He was begging, now.

I turned back to look at him. He was on his knees now, pleading with his grey eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

When I got home that night, I packed my duffel bag full of clothes and the essentials. Can't forget la deodorant.

I just couldn't find my lucky shirt – the one that Dest had worn. It was lucky before that, so don't get the wrong idea…

The dull red caught my eye poking out from the drawer, and I grabbed it. When I lifted my head, I saw a picture of Destinee and me sitting on my dresser.

Seeing it just reminded me why I was running away to Texas. I just knew that something was going to go wrong – involving Carlos – and something was gonna happed to Destinee.

So devious-little-me hopped on a Greyhound bus to Dallas. I _had_ to protect Destinee.

* * *

After I checked into a hotel, I realized that the maintenance people hadn't restocked the bathroom with shampoo and soap, and I didn't bring any. I caught a cab to the nearest Target.

Guess who showed up.

Destinee leaned against the end of an aisle and Carlos leaned in a kissed her cheek. She smiled sweetly.

Then she saw me. Boy did I wipe that smile off her face!

I waved at them.

Yeah – Dest flicked me off.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Toy Story and Horseback Riding

**DISCLAIMER: nothing's changed. ever. and it never will.

* * *

**

POV: Stacie Greene

Today after we went ice-skating, Jess and I decided to hang out with Logan and James in 2J.

"It's so quiet in here," I mentoned to break the silence.

"Without Carlos, it usually is." James nodded.

"And with Kendall in Texas." Logan smiled. "How'd he get Chad's address?"

"He didn't get _Chad's _address." Jess smiled. "I made up an address. Destinee warned me and Stacie that he might try and get it out of one of us."

"Clever." James concentrated on us. He was most likely thinking 'how can two teenage girls be so devious?'

"You think we should call her? Just to see if she's alright?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow," I insisted. "She and Carlos need time alone. They haven't had a real date."

"Unless Starbucks counts," Jess added.

"No. Kendall was there," Logan sighed. "What's with him?"

"The same thing with you and Melanie," I said.

Melanie is almost Destinee's clone. Their biggest differences are their voices and eye color. Their names help a little too…

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You're in love with Mel, and Kendall's in love with Destinee."

**

* * *

**

POV: Logan Mitchell

"11:30," I read aloud and looked around.

Jess had fallen asleep in James' arms and he slept, too.

"Wow." Stacie looked around. "Not it's _really_ quiet."

"Yeah." I blew air through my closed lips, making that flubbery sound.

"I kinda wanna go back, you know, to 5H."

"Oh, yeah, I'll come with you."

"You just want to see Melanie."

"_And _I don't want you out there by yourself."

We tiptoed through the halls quickly and ran up the stairs.

"Could you be any louder?" Stacie whispered. "You stomp like an elephant."

"Sorry," I whispered back.

When we were in front of 5H, she opened the door slowly.

"I'm going to bed." She took off her coat. "I'm beat from ice-skating."

"Night." I waved.

I shuffled to Melanie's open door. "Knock knock." I stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Logan." She sat on the window-sill, looking at the night sky.

"You okay?" I sat in a chair next to her bed. "You seem a little… distracted."

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I'm missing Destinee. A lot." She looked back at me, worried. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah."

She got up and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sure Carlos will keep her out of trouble."

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Think about what you just said." She smiled brightly.

"_Destinee_ will keep _Carlos_ out of trouble," I corrected.

"Who will keep _her_ out of trouble?"

"Mel, we both know Dest can take care of herself. She's the one that planned this trip, remember?" I sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. Good night." She kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. Good night." With that, I left.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

"Ugh. I can't believe this!" I slammed my head in Chad's coffee table.

"Everything will be fine," Carlos reassured me. "So what if Kendall's in Dallas?"

"We could end up finding him."

"Would you just think positive?"

"Uh… no."

"Fair enough," he laughed.

I guess I looked silly pacing back and forth.

"Dest, if you pace too much, you might just fall through the floor."

I stopped and looked at him. "Ha ha, well excuse me for thinking!"

"You need to relax. Oh! I know! We should see Toy Story 3!"

"Haven't you seen that already?"

"Yeah… what's your point?"

* * *

"Good movie, huh?" Carlos finally started a conversation for the taxi ride to Target.

Why Target? Simple: Carlos wanted to see the toys. He is _so_ a keeper.

"Look, it's Buzz!" He sounded like a little kid.

"Hey, it's Woody!" I picked up the cowboy doll. "I used to have one like this."

"Do you… want it?"

"I… I think I do." I smiled. "I lost my other one at a park."

"You lose a lot of things, don't you?"

I leaned against the aisle and he kissed my cheek.

I turned my head only to see what I had feared: Kendall in Dallas.

Out of anger, I flicked him off.

"I'll go pay for these."

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll have a little _talk_ with Kendall."

I stormed over to my second cousin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, just buying stuff."

"You have a 5 second head start," I growled.

He bolted, took a bike, and sped off.

I just ran.

I didn't need to catch him. The security guard in front of my did that.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Carlos, after he paid, and ran.

**

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

"I can't believe you were gonna leave me there," Kendall nagged when we were in Chad's back yard.

"Be happy we didn't," Dest shot back.

"Um, Dest?" I cut in. "We're supposed to go horseback riding. Maybe Kendall could come too."

"I… I guess it couldn't hurt," she admitted. "But remember one tiny little thing."

She swore at him, and _man_, does that girl have a colorful vocabulary.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

"Okay." Carlos put his helmet on my head.

"She doesn't need a helmet." Kendall took it off my head and handed it back to him. "She's a pro."

* * *

"So," Kendall rode his horse next to mine.

"Get away from me." I continued to look straight ahead. "Good girl," I said, stroking my horse's ears.

"C'mon." He stopped in front of me. "Maybe we can-"

My horse went crazy. It whinnied psychotically and raised its front hooves in the air.

"Whoa, girl, whoa." I tried to calm her down.

She knocked me off that very second.

I slid off the saddle, hit my head on the fence behind me and just laid there in pain for a few seconds.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

"Destinee!" Carlos jumped off his horse and ran to her.

He looked horrified to see her nearly lifeless.

He picked her up under her back and knees. "I told you she needed the helmet!" he shouted at me.

"It's not my fault her horse got scared!" I got off my horse to try and calm Destinee's horse down.

Bad move. I got hit square in the face and fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" The ranch owner's daughter came out of the barn. "Kendall!" She ran to my side and managed to calm the horse down.

"K… Kimmy?" I looked up.

"Yes. I had to come back here."

"Are, are you friends with Destinee?"

She helped me up. Blood rushed down my left cheek.

"Yes, I am." She took out her phone and called for help.

"C… Carlos?" Destinee mumbled. "W… Why does my head hurt?"

"You fell off your horse. Kimmy is calling for help right now. You'll be fine."

"I'm having a hard time believing you."

"Then trust me," he begged her.

"Fine. I trust you."

"Damn." I pressed a hand to my cheek. "It hurts."

"It's not supposed to feel good." Carlos came closed, still holding Destinee.

"C'mon, girl." Kimmy nudged the horse.

She didn't seem to like that.

How did I know?

The horse stood on its hind legs and got me with a hoof. It hit me right in the temple.

"Kendall!" Destinee shouted before everything went black.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Hospitals and Baby Girl

**WARNING: kendall might be a little OOC, but it's 'cause he's high on anesthetics. HILARIOUS, though! I LOVE YOU DESTKNIGHT15! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THE HILARIOUS-NESS YESTERDAY!**

**disclaimer: i don't own BTR, but i own the song that Lee sings for his solo-audition. i wrote it myself :D**

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

The only thing I remembered seeing was the horse's hoof fly at my head and a flash of Destinee's bright red hair.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open a while later. All I saw was white and I instantly thought that I had died and gone to heaven.

"Kendall?" I heard Destinee ask.

I moaned.

"Kendall, wake up."

"Dest?"

"Yes, Kendall, it's me."

"Am I dead?"I asked.

"No. the kick from the horse just knocked you unconscious."

"Oh." I saw the red of her hair come into focus, along with her bright blue eyes and small features. "There you are."

"I've always been here."

I laughed. "You're pretty."

"Kendall, I have a boyfriend."

"Right. Then why are you here be yourself?"

"Because he's in the bathroom."

"And by 'bathroom' do you really mean the _ugly depths of hell in your heart_?"

"What? No!"

"Jeez, getting _feisty _now, aren't we?"

The door opened and a Latino boy around 16 walked in.

"Who're you?" I asked defensively.

"Kendall." Dest put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Carlos, my boyfriend."

"Oh, you mean the one you don't care about?"

Carlos' eyes grew wide. "Bathroom," he said quickly and left.

I looked up at Destinee and smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"I LOVE YOU, DESTINEE!" I wrapped my arms around her in an awkward hug.

She just moved my arms away from her.

"Don't you love me?" I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"Of course I do. You're my cousin. I have to."

"Then why don't you hug me back?"

"If you weren't on anesthetics, I'd slap you."

"I'm special."

"Yeah, you are," she said without even a hint of sarcasm.

I looked up at her carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

"Thank you. For risking your life to save me."

I pounded my fist against my chest. "It's just the testosterone, baby."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Then she leaned down and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

POV: Lee Morgans

Once I got off the plane in LA, that Miley Cyrus sang "Party in the USA" popped into my head. Very ironic.

"You're back," Bitters said, shock evident in his voice.

"I'm trying to make it on my own this time," I answered, resting my arms on the fancy-schmancy Palmwoods desk.

"I see. 2K's vacant and waiting for you with open arms." He put a key on the desk.

"Thanks." I grabbed the key and went to the elevators, thankful to get away from him.

When I got to my apartment, I saw James come out of his next door. He glared at me, and walked off.

* * *

"You're back," Gustavo said, even less thrilled than Bitters did. "By yourself."

"I didn't need the others. I'm trying to make it myself this time."

Kelly eyed the guitar case slung over my shoulder. "Still playing bass?"

"Nope. She's an acoustic." I patted the body of the guitar.

"Well, let's see what you've got." Gustavo pointed to the little recording room.

It was then that I forgot all the new songs that I had written for this point in my journey. So, I resided on one that I'd written for my niece a couple years ago.

"_Mid-July, you opened my eyes._

_That tiny face, your slow and simple pace._

_It was all new for me,_

_You in my arms and fast asleep._

_Never felt this way before_

_In mid-July of 1994._

_"You beautiful child._

_The way your eyes shined,_

_The way your form fit in my arms._

_That fiery red hair_

_And those caramel eyes_

_Make me weak, _

_You baby girl, you beautiful child._

_"Now you're grown, you're so beautiful._

_As I watched you grow up and break away._

_Now it's routine for me,_

_Holding you in my arms and fall asleep._

_Never felt this way before_

_In mid-July of 1994._

_"The separation, the desperation,_

_I can't live without you._

_I need you next to me, to feel your warmth._

_Baby, I'd die for you._

_"You beautiful child._

_The way your eyes shine,_

_The way your form fits in my arms._

_That fiery red hair_

_And those caramel eyes_

_Make me weak._

_You baby girl, you beautiful child."_

I gave a quick nod to Gustavo to tell him that the song was over.

He pressed the button and his voice came through the speakers. "That was…"

I braced myself for the next word. It could make me or break me.

"That. Was. Fan_tastic_."

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

If I was doped up before, when Destinee's lips touched mine, it sure snapped me back to reality. And _oh_ my _god_ it was wonderful…

I put one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck to keep her there longer. If _this_ wasn't heaven, I don't know what would be.

After a few more seconds, I let her pull away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just a little 'thank-you' present."

Then I saw Carlos standing there, eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock.

**

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

"Umm… Dest… can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She hopped up from her chair and followed me out to a dark, back hallway.

"Why were you kissing him?" was the first question out of my mouth.

"How else was I supposed to give him a sufficient thank-you gift?"

"What about, I dunno, a hug? Or a real present?"

"Carlos, you've gotta chill." She came up in front of me and just started kissing me.

I don't know how long we were standing there, making out, but I felt better after it was done.

Much.

Much.

Better.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! i won't post the next chapter till we reach 25 reviews!**


	18. Secrets and Band Numbers

**sorry for updating so late!

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

Destinee left the dark back hallway, and I followed close behind her.

"Carlos," she slowed down a bit, "I think we should go back to Hollywood, after Kendall gets out of here, that is."

Are you sure?" We went back into Kendall's hospital room. "Dallas _is _your home. Do you really want to give that up?"

"Dallas _may_ be my home, but it's not the same anymore."

"_Whoa_!" Kendall continued to act high. "We're in Dallas? Wait." He looked up at the ceiling, suddenly confused. "Where _is_ Dallas?"

He was completely serious.

"Norway!" Destinee shouted at him, and then turned back to me. "Carlos, my home is where the people who love me are, and currently, they are in LA, while _we _aren't."

"You make a good point," I sighed, and brushed her fiery red hair out of her eyes.

"Ken." She looked back at him. "We're gonna come get you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," he laughed like an idiot.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey!" Chad hugged her when we came back. "Kimmy told me what happened."

"I'm fine, and so is Carlos, but Kendall got hurt. We're gonna get him tomorrow.

"Sounds good."

"Hey, Dest, did you see that… thing in your room?" I grabbed her arm and ran inside.

"What 'thing?'"

I closed the door behind us, "You know, how are we gonna tell Chad we're leaving? It hasn't even been a week."

"He'll understand. I mean, c'mon, Kendall's gotten hurt, we are gonna have to get back to rehearsals soon, too. We may as well get that done earlier."

"I guess," I packed up my stuff except for some extra clothes for tomorrow.

"I'll go tell him then." She left.

When she was gone, I found the Woody toy I got for her. I set it down on her bed nicely. "Happy late Birthday, Destinee."

"Hey." Dest came back in moments later.

"Hey." I didn't look up at her and finished packing.

"He took it pretty well." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, really?" I closed my suitcase and put it down.

"Yeah." She kissed my cheek. "We should go somewhere, just the two of us."

"Like where?" I stole a kiss from her lips.

"I don't know, but we may as well soak up all the Texas experience we can in one day."

"Do you want to go horseback riding again?" I suggested.

"No way." She smiled. "I think I've been in enough pain today."

"Then why don't we go to the store, ya know, to get you some more hair dye."

She let go of me. "You know that's a secret, Carlos." She shot me a hurt look.

"I know." I pulled her towards me and twirled her dark red hair. "That's why no one else is coming. I'm not stupid."

"Uh huh," she responded harshly.

"What?"

"Hun, I'm kidding'," she kissed my cheek.

"Why do you dye your hair dark red?" I was really curious. We have been dating for nearly 2 months and I never got a reason to keep her secret.

"Simple, I've always hated being compared to Kendall."

"You were a blonde?" I examined her. I couldn't picture her blonde.

"Yup, unfortunately, I was. I was sick of always being compared to him. This was the only way I could truly ever separate myself from him. I can't just change my personality, can I?" Thunder cracked and lightning flashed outside making Destinee hide her face in my chest and yelp.

"Scared?" I rubbed her back hoping shed calm down a little.

"Terrified," she corrected.

"Guess hair dye isn't an option anymore." I stroked her hair.

"Nope." Her voice sounded childish when it was muffled.

"I've got an idea. Stay here." I let her go and went into the living room. "Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah?" He came out of the kitchen.

"I need a movie suggestion. Something Destinee likes."

"Hmm." He looked at his movies. He picked a few up and handed them to me.

"The Ultimate Gift, Remember Me, Dear John... why do you have these?"

"They're Destinee's favorites, and my girlfriend is pretty fond of them as well."

"Thanks." I smiled and left.

"Huh," I heard Destinee's voice through the door. "I can't believe he got me this. . . A Woody Doll. . . Yeah, really, I swear, he is the sweetest guy I've ever dated. . . We're leaving with Kendall tomorrow. . . We'll take a Greyhound bus. . . Obviously I don't want to leave, but Kendall ruins everything for me."

"Dest?" I knocked.

"I gotta go," she whispered. "Yeah, Carlos?"

I slowly opened the door to see her sitting on her bed holding the Woody doll.

"You really don't want to leave, do you?"

"Of course I don't, but if we stay, Kendall will continue to be here, too."

"He'll be here anyway. He won't leave if we don't."

"And if we leave, he'll still be around," she shot back. "Face it; we'll never get the chance to be alone."

"We are now," I pointed out.

"Maybe, but Kendall had to get hurt for that to happen. We've never even had our first date. Well, I suppose Toy Story 3 counts." She smiled.

"That's why I got this." I showed her the movies.

"Oh my gosh!" She got up and hugged me.

"How did you know I like these movies?"

"Chad told me you did. This will be our first date alone. Sitting at home, watching movies, and just being together."

"That's so cheesy." She smiled. "But I love you."

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

"Kendall?" A female voice, followed by knocking called through the door.

"Destinee?" I smiled.

"No, your cousin is not here anymore, she left." a nurse came inside.

"Oh." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away from her.

"Thanks," she replied in an emotionless tone. "That was the greatest welcome today. My name is Maria, and I will be checking in on you from time to time. You know how to reach someone if you need us?"

I nodded.

"Good."

Wow. Maria looks familiar. "Um, do you know a Jo Traver? You look kinda like her."

"No." She shook her head.

"Oh."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"She _was_ my girlfriend, and you look so much like her."

"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah, me, too," I sighed.

"If you don't mind my asking, why would you try to stop an angry horse?" Her eyebrows sank.

"I wanted to protect Destinee," I said defensively.

"She told me her boyfriend already had her out of the way," she said as her eyebrows sank deeper into confusion.

"I guess I'm used to being the protector," I sighed.

"You must love her," Maria smiled.

"You have no idea how much she means to me."

**

* * *

**

POV: Logan Mitchell

"Hey," I walked in on Jess and James eating breakfast, talking and laughing.

"H-hey, Logan," Jess greeted me through laughs.

"You two seem to be getting along." I pulled a clean shirt over my head.

"Yeah, you're going to see Melanie, aren't you?" Jess teased.

"Pssh... yeah," I confessed.

"I think you two make a cute couple!" she squealed.

"Well, Logan and Destinee would have been cuter." James smiled at her.

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't tell the difference between them for a while."

"Actually, I could. Dest was the one that didn't like me."

"Melanie didn't like you either." Jess smiled evilly.

"That's true." I smiled. "I'm gonna go now." I pointed to the door and left.

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh, you're here early," Melanie smiled when she answered the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you this." I held up a note.

"Oh," she said, sounding a little disappointed, but took it into her own hands anyway.

"I've gotta go. I have a dance rehearsal." I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I thought Des was your dance instructor." Melanie was the only one to call her "Des."

"She is, but I still need my lessons, even if she's gone."

"That's true." She put the note in her pocket.

"I'll read this when I'm finished with harmonies."

"Alright." I walked away.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"I love you."

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

I can't believe I'm leaving my home town this morning. Goodbye to the peace and quiet of Dallas, and hello to the busyness of Hollywood.

The bus ride was boring and quiet. Not much to tell.

"Destinee and Carlos." Gustavo met us in Rocque Records.

We had left Kendall in 2J, he insisted on it.

"Destinee and Carlos reporting for duty, _sir_!" Carlos and I said in unison, and saluted at the same time.

"Whatever," Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Just come, and practice with the others."

"Yes, _sir_!" We saluted again.

He turned around, "Stop that, or you're both fired," he said, completely serious.

I shut up immediately.

"Yes _ssss_-Gustavo," Carlos corrected himself right away.

Yup. Another typical day back in LA.

"Destinee," Gustavo looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"You are sorta the leader of your band, so tell us what's going on."

"By 'going on', you mean?"

"Who's staying, and who's going?" he replied rather harshly.

"Oh," I looked at everyone. "You should know that there are only seven of us."

The other band, whatever their name was, they complained about our group being too big. We only had one more person than them.

"What about your other two sisters, your older brother, and that Jess girl?"

"Jess is here in LA for an acting job. She hangs out more with Camille than with us anymore, and Veronica, and Natalie came 'cause my parents are here."

"So they're not in the band?"

"No. My parents said once we have our first concert, and can prove we're responsible, _and_ we can stay a band, they'll leave. In the band, there's only me, Stacie, and Melanie as female vocals. Justin, Marc, and Sean are male vocals. Justin, Sean, and I play guitar. Stacie gets keyboard, Matt has bass, and Marc is drums. That's all we need. It's only seven people."

"Alright then."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"I'm not gonna yell, too," I said as calm as possible, and left the studio.

As I walked down the hall, I saw the red-headed guy that gave James that bloody nose. Lee, if I'm correct.

"Hey," he called to me.

"What do you want?" I kept walking.

"Slow down," he stood in front of me. "I just wanted to say congrats on winning. Your band is pretty decent."

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself, but I'm not so sure about the rest of your band. What brings you back to LA?"

"I'm going solo this time, maybe you could drop in on one of my recordings, and listen?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, but only if you do the same for Triple Threats' first single."

"Deal."

"I gotta go; I have harmonies with the girls."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you around the Palmwoods?"

"Maybe. Bye."

"Bye, Destinee," he left.

I noticed James follow me after Lee left. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Being nice to people... what are _you _doing?"

"You're befriending the guy that could have slit my throat."

"I personally think you deserved that bloody nose," I joked.

"For what?"

"For being a douche." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was _not_ a douche!"

"Oh, it's good to be home." I smiled.

* * *

**R&R!**


	19. Nightmares and I Still Believe

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! kendall's a little OOC at the end, jsyk. and lee's kinda OOC at the end of his section... BUT i still love this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: me only owns Lee and the song "i still believe". me created Lee and me wrotes the song. ME FEELS ACCOMPLISHED :)**

* * *

POV: Kendall Knight

Destinee came back to 2J after her band rehearsal. "Guess what?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Shocker."

"Seriously, guess what?"

"James died?"

"What? Hell, no."

I sighed. "What is it?"

"We're having a concert. Big Time Rush and Triple Threat: same day, same place, same time."

"Are you serious?"

"And Gustavo wants you to write a song for the two of us to sing as a duet."

Great. Just what I need. Another reason to spend time with Destinee.

She grabbed my arm and shook it. "Aren't you excited?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

"You're not showing it that much."

"I'm a guy. We don't show our emotions that easily."

She lie across my lap and put her arm around my neck, the fingers of her other hand slowly walking up my arm. "What'll it take to get you to show your emotions?"

"Nice try. But if we were in my bedroom, it would've worked."

She sighed in defeat. "Can you at least _tell_ me what it would take?"

"No, you'll have to figure that out on your own." I smirked.

Destinee got another idea. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt and rubbed my chest seductively. Her lips brushed against my cheek sweetly.

I smiled. "You should know what this is just turning me on."

"Kendall!" She tucked her head under my chin and hugged my waist. "Why are you so hard to figure out?"

"I like it that way." I put my arms around her and held her close.

She snuggled closer, feeling protected in my strong arms. I just loved holding her.

My mom came up and took a picture of us. "You two look so cute together."

Logan walked by. "You have _no_ idea."

**

* * *

**

POV: James Diamond

Kendall's mother was right. He and Destinee did look cute together… in more than one way.

I wasn't going to mess up _this_ relationship. I had done that to Kendall enough lately. The last thing he needed from me was another broken heart. And I didn't want to hurt him anymore. He was my best friend.

The two of them fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Kendall looked like he was having a bad dream by the way his face was scrunching up.

There was a knock at the door. When I answered it, Lee stood before me. "What do _you_ want?" I asked harshly.

"I was told that Destinee was here," he replied calmly.

He was a good inch and a half shorter than me, but he had a slightly stronger build. His grey eyes were hard but seemed to have a pleasant tone to them. His red hair was spiked up in a style that made him look a lot like Logan. Even though the difference between our heights, he could still pound me flat if he wanted to.

"She's sleeping," I answered.

He looked over my shoulder and saw Destinee on the couch with Kendall. "Ah, I see. Can you tell her that I'm recording tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you almost killed me! I can't let _that_ go all that easily!"

"Yeah, but you were assaulting my girlfriend. I'm sorry for trying to protect her from strange Hollywood people."

"Well _I'm _sorry for asking her out!"

Logan came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell her for you," he said to Lee.

"Thanks," the red-head said and walked off.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

_Something was wrong with Destinee – I could feel it. There was this constant connection between us._

_I raced to 5H and the door flew open in front of me. I saw Destinee on the floor in a pool of blood. "KENDALL!"_

_That was when I realized that her abdomen was unusually huge. She screamed again, "GET THE BABY!"_

_"Dest, what… what baby?" I asked, completely confused at this point._

_Suddenly, she was okay, and a baby boy was in her arms. It looked like an exact replica of Carlos. He looked up and reached for me. "Daddy, daddy, daddy…" he said._

_"No. N-no." I backed away from him, not wanting a kid – not now. And not one that would grow up to look like Carlos. I only needed _one_ of him around._

_The baby crawled off of Destinee's lap and waddled towards me. "Daddy, daddy, daddy…"_

_"You're not my kid!" I screamed, and started running._

_His voice followed my, though. "Daddy, daddy, daddy…"_

**

* * *

**

POV: Lee Morgans

"So," Gustavo said to me. "Griffin wants a song about the pressures of Hollywood and not giving up on your dreams."

"Okay," I said, checking the clock. "But I don't know if I'll be done with it by tomorrow…"

"Well, you'd better be done – instrumentals included – or you're fired!"

I smacked my forehead. "Fine," I growled and ended the call.

After I flopped down on my bed, I reached for my song notebook. I didn't have the energy to write a new one, so I tried to find a prewritten one that would work. No such luck.

I threw the notebook across the room. I was tired, frustrated, and fed-up at my temporary lack of imagination.

Then I remembered Liz. She was like my second mom, mainly because the first one didn't give a crap about me. Liz and her husband Michael (my second father) took me in almost 10 years ago, when I was 8 years old. They loved me like they loved their son, Matt. He was the best little brother I could ask for.

But Liz's final words to me before I left still rang in my head: "You're going to fall. You're going to be knocked down. But you will _always_ have the strength to get back up again. Don't give up, don't let go. We believe in you and we always will."

That was all the inspiration I needed. I grabbed a pencil, some spare paper, my acoustic guitar, and set to work.

About two hours later, I called Gustavo.

"_What_ do you _want_?" he asked. "It's almost 10 o'clock!"

"I finished the song and I want you to make sure it's okay," I said eagerly.

"Well, I've got company. They'll have to listen, too."

"Fine, I don't care, but I just want to make sure it sounds okay."

"I get it. Here, I'm putting you on speaker." I heard a little muffling, then Gustavo's voice directed at his guests. "Prepare to be amazed. This guy's my latest project and he's just got everything coming for him. Lee, play."

"Okay, one sec." I got comfortable on my bed with the phone on speaker and my guitar in my lap.

_"I set out today,_

_trying to fine my own way out._

_I know that sometimes I'll fail,_

_but I'll still prevail,_

_and I'll never let go of my dreams._

_"I still believe that I'll make it through the night,_

_and I still believe that everything's alright._

_I still believe that I can be_

_anything I wanna be,_

_but only if you believe in me._

_"And now that I'm here,_

_making my dreams come true again._

_I know that I'll get knocked down,_

_but with this strength that I've found,_

_I know I'll make it happen somehow._

_"In this world, you can't slow down,_

_you've gotta let 'em hear your sound._

_In this place, you can't be paced,_

_you know you've gotta win this race._

_In this town, you can't let go,_

_'cause everyone wants to be someone, you know._

_"I still believe that I'll make it through the night,_

_and I still believe that everything's alright._

_I still believe that I can be_

_anything I wanna be,_

_but only if you believe in me."_

Applause thundered into the phone and I couldn't help but smiling in accomplishment, even though no one was there to see it.

"Lee," I heard Griffin's voice through the speaker, "You never cease to amaze me with your compassion and determination. You're recording that song tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Now go to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Good night." I hung up the phone and dialed Michael's cell number.

A sleepy voice answered. "Lee, you _do_ know it's 1 in the morning here, right?"

"I'm recording demos tomorrow!" I nearly yelled. "I've got a fair chance!"

"That's great!"

"I know!" I laughed and fell off my bed.

"You okay?" he asked like a true father would.

"Yeah, I'm just having a happy-attack."

"Okay. Good night. I love you."

"Love you, too, bye." I hung up and screamed again because I was so happy.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

The idiot screaming next door woke me up. His song wasn't too bad, though.

I just couldn't get that little voice out of my head. _"Daddy, daddy, daddy…"_

"Kendall…" Destinee moaned in her sleep. "You're… you're the father…"

"Dest." I softly shook her awake.

Her soft blue eyes just barely opened and she looked at me. "Go away." She buried her head in my chest again.

I turned over so that she was between me and the back of the couch. "Do me a favor, Dest."

"Right now?"

"No, just… just don't go off and get yourself pregnant. At least for the next 15 to 20 years."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "What if I get married?"

"Well… you know what I mean." I pressed my forehead into her shoulder. "I don't want anyone to hurt you. Not anyone or anything."

"Kendall-"

"I love you, Destinee." My soft kissed rained on her cheeks and forehead.

"I… I love you, too." Her lips brushed my cheek.

"You don't get it…" I kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you so much." My lips found hers – and they stayed there for a while.

* * *

**R&R!**


	20. Broken Relationships and Songwriting

**sorry it's taken so long to get this chappie up. my CPU got messed up and it's been out of the house for a week.**

**WELL, this is the 2nd-to-last chapter. next chapter is the last one :'(.**

**ENJOY!**

**POV: Carlos Garcia**

I walked into 2J only to see my girlfriend being kissed by her cousin. Gross.

"Kendall." She pushed him away. "Please, stop."

"Destinee…"

"No!"

"Uh, Dest?" I stood in the doorway.

She opened her bright blue eyes wide, tried to stand up, and fell off of Kendall's lap. "Ow…"

"I can't believe you, Kendall." I shook my head and ran back out the door.

"Carlos!" Kendall ran after me. "Carlos, please! Stop running!"

I stopped, turned around, and just glared at him. My expression was hard and filled with anger.

Kendall jumped back a little when he saw the look on my face. "Carlos, I'm sorry! It's not her fault, I swear!"

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean 'it's not her fault'? She could've just gotten away from you!"

He flinched at my words. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you, because if you _were_ sorry, you wouldn't have done this again!"

He jumped back again, and I had surprised myself, too. I didn't usually yell like this.

"Carlos!" Destinee came up to me, took my hands in hers, and looked me in the eyes. "I-"

"You _what_, Destinee?"

She shook her head, looked down, and stuttered a little.

"Carlos." Kendall looked at me. "Can I talk to you?"

"No." I let go of Destinee's hand and walked away. I walked up some stairs, sitting on the top step. I hid my face in my hands.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

_Carlos, come back_, I thought.

I hated Kendall, now. I _hated_ him.

"Kendall!" I whipped around and faced him.

"What?" He put his hands in front of himself defensively.

"This is _all_ your fault! Why are you ruining my life?"

"Am I really ruining your life?" He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I pulled away.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get back together with Jo!"

"Why would you want that? She cheated on me, and you expect me to date her again?"

"That's _exactly_ what I expect! You love her!"

"I _thought_ I loved her. It's _you_ that I love."

"Kendall, stop it. I don't love you, I love Carlos, and you can _never_ change that!" I pushed him away as hard as I could and ran out the door Carlos had disappeared through.

I noticed him sitting on the top step. "Hi." I waved awkwardly.

"I heard what you said." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Shit. I guess my voice travels." I sat next to him and wiped a tear from his cheek. "You were crying?"

"I couldn't help it." He shook his head and sniffed. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. Ever. I… I can't believe I snapped like that. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you."

"Carlos, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Well, we need to write a song. Gustavo wants the two of us to sing a duet at our first concert! But I need to convince him that Kendall and I don't need one…"

"Awesome! What'll it be about?"

"I don't know… love? The day we met?"

"Not bad." He tapped his foot on the metal step. "_You came into my life, late on a Friday night_," he sang beautifully.

"Hmm… that could work. We should get writing." I got up, Carlos following my example.

We ran up the stairs to 5H. Marc was gonna have to help us put this together.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

I screwed it up.

All of it.

She even told me that she didn't love me.

I punched the wall hard, purely out of frustration. It hurt immensely, and I shook my hand as if it'd take the pain away.

"You okay?"

I turned around, and Jo was there. Great.

"I'm fine," I replied emotionlessly.

"Kendall, I just wanted to apologize. For… you know…"

Yeah."

"I don't know why I did it." She had tears in her eyes now. "I don't know why, it was wrong, but I just…"

"Here, I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"Let's just pretend that none of this ever happened, just start all over," I suggested.

"Sounds good." She smiled brightly. "I'm Jo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall."

"You, too."

"Do you want to see a movie sometime?"

"I'd like that."

I took her hand. "So… do you like hockey?"

"No, Kendall, I don't."

**

* * *

**

POV: Logan Mitchell

I'm beyond nervous.

Melanie refuses to answer her phone.

I know she has it; because I hear her open it, and then close it immediately.

"What is with that?" I plopped onto the neon blue couch in 5H next to Carlos.

"I dunno." Destinee shrugged. "Melanie never acts like that, something has to be wrong." She tossed me bottled water from the kitchen.

"Something's definitely up," Stacie said. "Melanie would've answered in a heartbeat if she were okay."

"What could be wrong?" I shrugged. "She told me she loves me."

"Please tell me that James didn't tell her to," Destinee said.

"I hope not." Marc came in from the bedroom to the right.

"James screwed up Kendall and Jo's relationship, _and_ Carlos and Destinee's."

"James is _so_ bad with advice." Carlos jumped off the couch and walked over to Destinee.

"If she didn't sing that Honor Society song, I wouldn't have known how she felt."

"Yeah, what's the next verse to that?" I asked.

"_What happened to the days when I knew all the ways to make your body move_," Destinee and Stacie sang. "_Tried to get it back, but the distance grows; I know you feel it, too_."

"Nice," Marc laughed harder than any of us.

"You think James knows where Melanie is?" Stacie looked at Destinee and Carlos.

"Maybe." Carlos shrugged. "But how would I know?"

"We won't know unless we ask him." Destinee smiled deviously.

"I don't like that smile," I said.

"To 2J!" Destinee pointed to the door dramatically and ran.

"Hey!" Lee came out into the 2nd floor hallway. "Can you be any louder on the stairs?"

"Sorry." Destinee smiled weakly. "We just need to find my sister, Melanie."

"Cute redhead, green eyes, your height, could possibly your twin?"

"She is, and yes!"

"She's in Palmwoods Park."

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him before running to the elevators.

We found her in the park sitting under a tree with a notebook and a pen.

"Where have you been?" Destinee asked.

"I had to write a song," Melanie replied sweetly.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" I asked.

"I just wanted to concentrate on the song…"

"Oh. Well, I'll help you," I said, sitting next to her.

**

* * *

**

POV: Destinee Knight

Carlos and I walked back to 2J alone. It was about time we got some time to ourselves.

He opened the door and let me enter first. I did, and saw my aunt in the kitchen and Katie was playing video games in the TV.

"Hey, you two." Aunt Kay waved.

"Hi Aunt Kay, Katie."

"Here, I want you to see the picture." She came to us and handed me a photo.

It as of me and Kendall on the couch.

"Ugh!" I growled in frustration and ripped the picture to pieces.

"You don't like it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I hate it," I said in a calmer tone than my expression.

"Why? You two look so cute!" She smiled and teased me.

"Because I'm dating Carlos, and Kendall has more than cousin love for me," I hinted.

"Oh." She nodded understandingly.

James came down the swirly-slide. "Aww… and the relationship ends."

"It never started," I pointed out. I sat on the neon orange couch, which I loved, and strummed a few chords on my guitar that I had left there. "Time to get writing and singing."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	21. Squirrels and THE CONCERT!

**my chapter... ENJOY!

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

I sat in my room for a while after Jo left. I just needed to think for a while.

Mom came in a few minutes later. "Kendall, can I talk to you?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Destinee."

Oh, crap. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Bring it on.

"You shouldn't love her more than a cousin."

"Mom, I _try_, but it's hard. I'm always around her and Carlos is always talking about her. I just can't avoid her no matter how hard I try!"

"Sweetie." She sat next to me. "Just let her go. It's making her uncomfortable and-"

I sat up. "She said that she didn't love me at _all_ anymore." And that's what made it hurt the most.

"Oh, honey." She hugged me to her chest, expecting me to cry, but I didn't.

I didn't have any more tears left for the sake of love.

**

* * *

**

POV: Lee Morgans

I saw Kendall moping around the lobby for the next few days. He looked purely miserable.

He collapsed in one of the chairs, looking perfectly morose.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He just looked at me, then away again.

"You're downing my vibe. What's wrong with you?"

"Girl issues."

"Ah. Jo? Destinee?"

"Mainly Destinee."

At that moment, Dest and Carlos came in from the pool. She looked at Kendall, gaze full of daggers, and continued to the elevators.

"She's cute," I said, still staring after her. "But can be vicious."

"Very vicious."

"You love her, right?"

"Too much."

"Then why are you giving up? You need to go after her until you win!" Where was this guy's testosterone?

"She's my second cousin."

"Oh. And I'm guessing that Carlos is in the picture, too?"

"You would be right," he sighed. "It just hurts so much because she doesn't love me at _all_ anymore."

"That's tough, man." I put a hand on his shoulder – a mannerism that I had adopted from my almost-father. "But that's life.

A group came by with Guitar-Dude, singing a Vertical Horizon song, "_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why_."

"_Please_ sing a different song," Kendall groaned.

"_Maybe you and me got lost somewhere, can't move on and we can't stay here. Maybe we just had enough and maybe we ain't meant for this love. You and me tried everything, but still that mockingbird won't sing. Man, this life seems hard enough, but maybe we ain't meant for this love_."

"Really? Something _not_ love related, please."

"_Wake up in the mornin' feeling like P-diddy_-"

"You're all pathetic." He got up and left the lobby.

**

* * *

**

POV: Logan Mitchell

Melanie and I had been going to the park almost every day for a couple weeks – rain or shine. Nothing could get me to stay away from her.

Most of the time, I just sat next to her while she did all the writing and singing. I was only there for company, but I really didn't mind much. Honestly, I just like being with her.

I looked up in a tree and saw a squirrel running around up there. His cheeks were puffed out and everything.

Sometimes, I don't know why, but I wish I was a squirrel. They have so little responsibilities. No concert, no rehearsal, no Gustavo... just gather nuts and eat up people's bird-feeders. Their lives are just so simplistic.

But, if I really _was_ a squirrel, I wouldn't have Melanie. And right now, she was my purpose for living.

"What're you thinking about?" Melanie asked, her pencil pressed against her bottom lip.

"Squirrels," I answered like it was the most common thing in the world.

"What about them?"

"Their lives are so simple. It's almost unfair."

"Hmm…"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Now what are _you_ thinking about?"

"I should write my song about squirrels."

"That desperate?"

"Yes."

I sat up. "Why don't you write something about your relationship with Destinee?"

"I don't have a 'relationship' with-"

"As your sister, I mean."

"Oh. Well…"

"_Or_ we could write one about us." I raised my eyebrows.

"That could work."

A few minutes later, I had come up with a chorus. "Hey, Mel, how about this?" I asked.

"I'm listening."

"_'Cause when I wake up and see you there,_

_standing over me without a care._

_Each hug is my life,_

_each kiss a dream._

_I never knew that I'd be_

_so lucky to find you_."

She smiled. "That's great. Now we just need to work verses and a bridge into that."

"We can do that." I kissed her cheek and started racking my brain for more brilliant ideas.

**

* * *

**

POV: Kendall Knight

After a couple long months of rehearsal and avoiding Destinee as much as possible, the day of the concert finally came. I had come up with a solution for my little love problem.

As soon as I could, I would get to the airport after the concert and catch the next direct flight to Chicago. I would only come back when I knew I could handle seeing Destinee without wanting her. I didn't know how long it would take. and I didn't really care. I just wanted to be in the same room with my cousin and not get this insane urge to be next to her.

I had already written a note explaining that I really didn't want to be looked for. I wanted to get over this on my own. No one could help with that.

Before the concert, I ran into Destinee and Carlos backstage doing their vocal exercises. She had warmed up to me a little bit, but not a whole lot.

"Well, we're here," she said, handing me a bottle of water.

"Yup. What we've been busting our asses for in the past… month or so."

"After tonight, it'll all be worth it."

"I sure hope so."

A stage crew person walked by us. "One minute!"

We took our places on stage, Destinee and I in front, the rest behind or to the sides.

Fans started cheering real loud when the curtain parted. I could just hear James say, "Ah… a sweet symphony."

Dest and I murmured "good luck" to each member of our bands, but I doubt anyone could hear it over the screaming.

"_LADIED AND GENTLEMEN_," the man over the PA said. "_PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME BIG TIME RUSH AND TRIPLE THREAT_."

* * *

**well, that was the last "story" chapter. the very last chapter will be a playlist for the whole story, so be looking for that!**

**after the playlist, DestKnight15 will publish the first chapter of the sequel, "Big Time Rush, Making it Big Time".**

**the songs used in this chapter: "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon, "Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas. and the song that Logan sings was "Lucky" by ME!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. PLAYLIST

**well, here's the playlist for the story. lots of Daughtry, Honor Society... really only songs that we have on our iPods...**

**this was just something that we came up with this morning over the phone so... maybe not the best... but here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: i only own the last 3 songs! MY CREATION!**

_

* * *

_

__

Dance Forever –

Allstar Weekend

_Two Rebels – _Honor Society

_Welcome to Hollywood_ – Mitchel Musso

_Break my Heart – _Hillary Duff

_September – _Daughtry

_Photograph – _Nickelback

_Any Kind of Guy – _Big Time Rush

_TiK ToK – _Ke$ha

_Who Says You Can't Go Home – _Bon Jovi

_Goodnight My Love – _Honor Society

_Over You – _Honor Society

_Falling For You – _Busted

_Party in the USA – _Miley Cyrus

_Pictures of you – _The Last Goodnight

_Home – _Daughtry

_Make it Shine – _Victoria Justice

_Everything you Want – _Vertical Horizon

_Mockingbird – _Rob Thomas

_Someday – _Rob Thomas

_Imitation – _SiLOam

_Don't Close the Book – _Honor Society

_No Surprise – _Daughtry

_Learn My Lesson – _Daughtry

_Not Meant to be – _Theory of a Dead Man

_Accidentally in Love – _Counting Crows

_Chances – _Five for Fighting

_Dreaming with a Broken Heart – _John Mayer

_Heartbreak Warfare – _John Mayer

_This Town – _O.A.R.

_What about Now – _Daughtry

_What Hurts the Most – _Rascal Flatts

**SONGS THAT AREN'T ON ITUNES AND SONGS THAT WE WROTE:**

_This is Our Someday – _Big Time Rush

_Baby Girl (Beautiful Child) – _Lee Morgans (bbop11rocks)

_I Still Believe – _Lee Morgans (bbop11rocks)

_Lucky – _Logan Mitchell & Melanie Knight (bbop11rocks)


End file.
